X Men IV: The Dark Before the Dawn
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Follows on from X-Men The Last Stand. The X-Men's new era of peace is threatened by Magneto's renewed ambitions and the emergence of a new foe.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this years ago, shortly after I watched The Last Stand. I wanted to call it either X-Men IV or X4 but I thought that would be a bit presumptuous so I gave it a random subtitle. All thoughts welcome.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

**Egypt. The very near future.**

Professor Langford could feel the excitement rising inside him with every step he took. He just wished the rest of his party would share it. His colleague, Professor Johnston, was over ten years younger than him, forty-three to his fifty-six, and something of a sceptic to his ideas. The rest of the party were locals, a stipulation of the Egyptian government's agreement to their expedition. It hadn't been hard to find a few able-bodied men willing to accept the wages they could offer and they'd certainly been useful for the heavy-lifting but enthusiasm for the trip was in short supply.

Langford shone his torch around the corridor. He could pick out the pyramid walls and the area a few feet in front of him but anything more than that was blackness. He just hoped the battery didn't run out. Even though he'd brought some spares along, attempting to change them in near pitch black would be a difficult task.

"According to my research, the burial chamber should be around the next corner,"he announced.

Johnston's expression failed to change. "It seems strange that no-one has seen it before,"she remarked.

Langford shot her a sideways look, sensing criticism. "What do you mean?"

"Professor Langford, this pyramid has been thoroughly examined on several occasions. No burial chamber has ever been found."

Langford had heard the opinion before. "And you don't think that in itself is strange?"

"There are still many mysteries about the pyramids. We don't know why this one was put here."

"Professor Johnston, I have studied the ancient texts. All of them agree that a man was buried here, a dangerous man who tried to lead an uprising against the Pharoah."

"But, Professor, there has been no corroborative evidence…" Whatever argument Johnston was about to put forward seemed to be rendered redundant as they rounded the corner Langford had indicated, only to be confronted by a blank wall. "There you are, you see? Nothing.

"Wait." Langford stepped forward and examined the wall. "Our ancient ancestors were more ingenious than we sometimes give them credit for. They could hide things very well when they wanted to." He scanned the wall, hoping for some sign that he was right. He began touching the stones… and two of them moved in his hand, sliding back into the wall.

As if it was suddenly a door, the wall swung open.

Langford and Johnston led the way into the chamber, the workers close behind them. They found themselves in a burial chamber full of treasures, hieroglypths on the walls, an upright sarcophagus at the far end. All of them looked around in wonder.

"No-one can have set foot here in 5,000 years,"Johnston breathed.

Langford looked at her triumphantly. "You see? You see the importance of this discovery? A find unparalleled in archeological history. Even Howard Carter himself did not make the contribution to Egyptology which we have just made."

Johnston walked over to the sarcophagus, examining it with curiosity. "This seems somewhat ornate for a failed revolutionary."

"Let's see, shall we?" Langford turned his attention to the walls, examining the hieroglyphs. "According to these, the tomb dates back to the time of Pharoah Rama-Tut. It contains an evil man, a… a demon, who was buried alive to contain his evil."

"Can we get it open?"Johnston asked.

"I think so, yes." Langford turned round to address the workers. "You men…"

But when he turned round, he saw the workers hadn't followed them into the room. Instead, they were hanging back in the doorway, looked as though they wanted to be somewhere else. As if some superstition or instint or race memory told them this was a place best left alone.

Before Langford could think any more about their behaviour, Johnston spoke. "I don't think it will be very difficult, Professor Langford. This seems to have worn away with age. Look."

Langford instantly forgot the workers' behaviour in his eagerness to see inside the sarcophagus. Instead, he went to join Johnston. "Yes, I think you're right. Come on."

Together they placed their hands in the hinge of the sarcophagus and pulled. The cover swung open with surprising ease to reveal… something. Langford had a glimpse of blue metal, of a figure above average height for a man. And then two metallic arms shot out of the sarcophagus and grabbed him and Johnston by the throat. Langford only had a few second to think it might have been better to have been wrong. After that, neither he nor Johnston thought anything again.

The workers backed away in terror as the thing they had released emerged from the sarcophagus and advanced on them.

* * *

><p>Gambit kept a close eye on his quarry. Silling was following the same route to his office that he always did, carefully picking his way through the rush hour pedestrians. Within seconds, he would be in Gambit's reach. With impeccable timing, Gambit stepped in front of Silling, blocking his way and forcing him to stop.<p>

Silling took a step to the left and Gambit copied it so he was still standing in front of him, making the movement seem natural. He pushed past Silling and, as he did so, his hand slipped into the man's jacket pocket and extracted the wallet from it.

Gambit continued on his way, keeping his pace steady, looking like any other pedestrian heading towards an urgent appointment. Then he realised Silling wasn't doing the same. Instead, he was standing still, patting his pockets. His eyes fixed on Gambit, an accusing finger pointing in his direction as he shouted over to a police officer standing next to his parked car. "My wallet! He's stolen my wallet!"

Gambit ran, cursing himself for his ineptness. A simple job and now he was in danger of exposure. The officer drew his gun and pointed it at him. "Halt or I shoot!"

Gambit didn't halt. Instead, as he ran, he reached into his pocket and took out a playing card. He held it between his thumb and forefinger for a few seconds to charge it, then hurled it over his shoulder. It landed where he'd intended it to, about a foot in front of the officer. When it exploded, it did him no harm but the distraction was enough for Gambit to increase the distance between them.

Still keeping a close eye on Gambit, the officer took out his radio. "Suspect in robbery proceeding west along 62nd. White, dark hair, wearing brown jacket. Suspect is a mutant, highly dangerous."

Gambit saw the police car screech to a halt in front of him, the two officers inside getting out and aiming their guns at him. He saw the first officer still coming up behind him, blocking his retreat. He looked around for another escape route and made out an alleyway. But getting to it posed a problem at the moment. He reached into his pocket and took out another card.

"Drop it!" snapped one of the officers from the second car. Gambit let the card fall to the ground. The officer relaxed slightly, giving an approving nod. "Now, come over here. Nice and slow."

Slowly, Gambit began walking towards the car. Behind him, the playing card glowed with the energy he had charged it with. At the exact moment, he was level with the alley, it exploded. With the police officers momentarily distracted, Gambit dived down the alley… to find it ended in a brick wall. But that wasn't all.

In front of the wall were a man and a woman. The woman had dark skin and white hair. The man had blue skin and dark hair. Both of them wore black leather outfits with an X symbol on them.

Gambit looked behind him. The officers were at the entrance to the alleyway, about to follow him down. Then the woman waved an arm. A strong wind sprang up as if from nowhere, buffeting the officers. However hard they tried, they couldn't take a step into the alley.

Gambit smiled at the two newcomers. "Thank you for your help, my friends, but…"

The man suddenly gave a mischievous grin and wrapped his arms around Gambit in a bear hug. The woman wrapped her arms around both of them. And then Gambit was somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Rogue paused in the doorway of the mansion's lounge. Several of the students were relaxing in between lessons. She saw a group of the girls from her age group sitting together and recognised Jubilee and Siryn among them. She took a deep breath and went over to them. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Most of them didn't even look at her. The ones that did had nothing but scorn in their expressions. Then, as one, they got up and walked away, Siryn somehow managing to misjudge the distance so she shoved Rogue out of the way as she passed.

Rogue sank into the vacated sofa, defeated. At a nearby table, three of the younger boys, Artie, Jones and Leech, were looking at her. The moment she looked at them though, they quickly averted their gaze. Rogue looked ahead of her, sitting in silence.

"You okay?"

It took her several seconds to realise the comment was directed at her. When she looked round, she saw Kitty standing in the doorway, looking at her.

"Fine,"she replied,"except as far as everyone here is concerned I'm the enemy."

Kitty seemed to consider the comment for a few seconds. "Do you think all mutants should be made to have the cure?"she asked at last.

"No,"Rogue answered firmly.

"Do you think we should all be taken out and shot?"

"No."

"Do you think co-operation between humans and mutants is impossible and one of us needs to wipe out the other?"

"No."

"Then as far as I can see, you're not the enemy."

Rogue could tell Kitty was trying to be nice and she appreciated it, not many people had done that recently. But the words didn't offer her much comfort. "It's not as simple as that, though, is it? I sold out. Everyone else is planning Mutant Pride marches and I took the cure, decided to stop being a mutant. I don't even know why I'm still here. I should get out, just lead a normal life. But I can't. Because cured or not, my family aren't going to want me back."

"Maybe that's because your real family aren't out there,"Kitty suggested quietly,"Maybe we're here."

Rogue stared at her hard. She was about to reply when there was a sudden outburst of noise in the corridor. An outraged voice which she didn't recognise, coupled with surprised exclamations from other students. Kitty looked behind her and then beckoned Rogue over to see.

Rogue joined her in the doorway. Everyone's attention was focused on the three people at the centre of the commotion: Storm and Nightcrawler, in full X-Men uniform, and another man. He had scruffy dark hair tied up above his head with a band and was wearing a long brown coat over a waistcoat and trousers. There was a French hint to his accent and, given the noises he was making, he didn't seem happy to be there.

Ignoring both the man's protests and the curious questions from the students, Storm and Nightcrawler marched the newcomer down the corridor and into Professor Xavier's old office.

* * *

><p>The office Gambit had been shown into looked important but there was no-one behind the desk. His two escorts directed him to sit down on their side of it and so there he sat, staring at the empty chair on the other side.<p>

"So who are you then?"

Gambit turned round at the voice and saw another man leaning casually against the wall, smoking on a cigar. This one had a Western appearance and his only unusual feature seemed to be the curious way he'd styled his hair, twisted into two spikes sticking out of the side of his head. His dress was as casual as his manner, a brown jacket with a light shirt and loose trousers. He walked round the desk and sat down in the seat opposite.

"Gambit,"Gambit answered simply.

The man turned a computer screen round to face him and Gambit was surprised to see it displayed an image of himself, next to a worryingly accurate biography.

"AKA Remy LeBeau,"the man finished for him. "The government have been keeping a watch on you for a while. Wanted to know if you were political."

Gambit tensed up at the revelation. "You're government?"

It was the blue-skinned man who answered. "We are mutants."

Gambit looked hard at him. "Yes. I had realised that."

"I'm Logan,"the man behind the desk explained. Suddenly, from his knuckles, extended a set of claws. One of them shot out with such procession that it cut through Gambit's hair band without touching him, leaving his hair hanging loose. "Or Wolverine, if you prefer." He gestured to the two people that had brought Gambit in. "That's Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm, and Kurt Wagner, alias Nightcrawler."

"The Incredible Nightcrawler,"the blue-skinned man corrected.

Logan continued as if he hadn't spoken. "And as to whether or not we're government, no. We just happen to have friends in high places. It's kinda nice."

Gambit was still not certain of his position. "Why did you rescue me from those police officers?"

"You were outnumbered,"Storm replied. "I don't like seeing anyone hounded like that. Even if they deserve it."

"Why did you rob that man?"Nightcrawler asked.

"It's my job,"Gambit explained,"I'm a thief."

Storm looked at him derisively. "You make being a criminal sound like something to be proud of."

"I am proud of it,"Gambit replied without hesitation,"I operate by a strict code - my own. That man I robbed - Silling? Until a few months ago, he was one of the major employers in that city. Then he realised it was more economical to dismiss all his workers and transfer his operations to Venezuela. Cheaper overheads, cheaper wages, same prices, bigger profit. While his old workers are left jobless and barely managing not to starve. Any money I make from him will go straight to them."

"So you're saying you're Robin Hood?"Logan asked, not sounding convinced.

"A good comparison,"Gambit agreed.

"Glad you like it." Logan's comments were still laced with sarcasm.

Gambit still felt the trio were being evasive with him. "So why have you brought me here? I presume you were keeping an eye on me before my encounter with the police."

Logan shrugged. "Maybe we want to see if you're political too."

Storm seemed more willing to provide a full explanation. "This school was founded by a man who wanted to see mutants and humans forming one society. He wanted to teach mutants to use their powers to help everyone, not just themselves. He's gone now but we're trying to carry on his work. And if what you've just told us is true, you're already doing that. Helping people."

Gambit saw that she was sincere. Sincere… and possibly dangerous. Idealists often were. "I appreciate the speech but I operate alone."

"You used your powers to escape." Logan made it sound like an accusation.

"What did you expect me to do?"Gambit asked without apology. "Walk meekly into a jail cell?"

"Things are better out there for mutants now,"Storm told him, almost pleadingly. "They're beginning to accept us more."

Nightcrawler nodded in agreement. "When I walk down the street, only a few people point and stare."

Logan stared at Gambit hard. "A mutant criminal - even one who robs from the rich to give to the poor - could stir things up again. Last thing we need is someone else giving people a reason to hate mutants."

* * *

><p>The early days of the clinic had been fraught, to say the least. Mutants lining up for the cure, eager for a chance to escape prejudice or the disadvantages of their mutations. Protestors insisting that curing mutants was a violation of their civil rights. Protestors insisting that all mutants were a blight on society and should be forced to have the cure. But all of that had died down now. Most of the mutants who wanted the cure had taken it and most of the protestors had accepted the way things were and found something else to protest about.<p>

But there was still the occasional visitor and for that reason, Worthington Labs had kept Doctor Adler on as the sole staff member. He didn't mind. He was nearly sixty, a few years away from retirement. A quiet job like this was just what he wanted.

He was halfway through the latest of the inventories that he used to occupy most of his time when he heard the front door open and close behind him. "Hold on a moment,"he called over his shoulder,"I'll be with you shortly…"

Then an arm wrapped itself around his throat. He only had a second to register it appeared to be made of blue metal before it broke his neck.

If anyone had entered the clinic at that moment, they would have been greeted by an astonishing sight. The dead body of Doctor Adler lying on the ground and standing over him… Doctor Adler, a perfect physical duplicate of the man he had just murdered. He turned away from the body, went to the front of the clinic and turned the sign to "Closed". Then he looked at the treatment chair that had been set up for the patients. It was time to turn it to a new purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Since I wrote this before X-Men Origins: Wolverine was released, it isn't in continuity with that. I haven't seen X-Men: First Class yet so I don't know if there's any continuity clashes with that.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Henry Peter Gyrich walked purposefully through the White House corridors. Various staff were going about their business but Gyrich made no attempt to change his course, forcing them to move out of his way. He had an important appointment with the President and nothing was going to delay him. Clutching his file tightly, he entered the Oval Office.

The President was sat behind the desk, Secretary Trask standing just in front of it. Gyrich noted Trask's body language, the way he was staying close to the President. It was obviously a challenge, a way of reminding Gyrich where his loyalties were and that Gyrich would have to convince both of them.

"Mr. President. Secretary Trask,"he greeted them both formally.

"Mr. Gyrich,"the President responded with equal politeness. "Thank you for joining us."

Gyrich quickly got down to business. "Have you had a chance to consider my proposals?"

"We have, yes,"the President confirmed. "But we still have some reservations."

"The threat of conflict between humans and mutants has abated,"Trask explained. "Magneto is no longer a threat. His remaining followers have gone underground."

Gyrich had heard such arguments before. He never believed them. "Magneto is not the only mutant in existence. Neither is he the only one who should be considered a threat."

"We are confident that we can handle any new menace with the existing security forces,"Trask reminded confidently.

Gyrich's expression was full of scorn. "Your existing security forces proved woefully inadequate during the battle at Alcatraz."

Trask bristled but the President stepped in quickly. "That situation was resolved with the assistance of the X-Men."

The observation made Gyrich even more scornful, if that was possible. "The X-Men are freelancers, at best. The capability to withstand another mutant force must rest within the powers of the government."

"We have made several advances in training an anti-mutant taskforce,"Trask observed.

"Yes, I hear you've developed a diluted form of the mutant cure,"Gyrich commented,"One which suppresses mutant powers temporarily."

"Yes,"Trask confirmed,"the effects wear off after 24 hours. We're using it to restrain mutants whose powers would otherwise make them a security risk. It's also been made available to the public, so those undecided about being cured can experience life without their mutations."

"How did you make this breakthrough?"Gyrich asked.

It was the President who answered. "The new serum was provided by the X-Men."

Gyrich could feel his bile rising again. "Well, naturally, since they now control the source of the cure."

"They are the only ones qualified to protect it,"the President replied without apology.

"At present, yes,"Gyrich conceeded,"But that is why my proposals are all the more vital."

The President considered this. "How soon can you be operational?"

"Everything's ready to go. All we need is the green light from you."

The President nodded his assent. "I'll organise a press conference for tomorrow. You can speak. Production can begin immediately afterwards."

"May I ask who it was who came up with this project?"Trask asked.

"Our chief designer is a mutant himself,"Gyrich explained. "He's known as Forge. Thanks to him, the government will soon possess a weapon effective against any mutant."

* * *

><p>Unaware that he was the subject of a conversation between such high ranking people, Jimmy, the boy also known as Leech, was in the middle of a training session with his tutor, Bobby. One of the classrooms had been cleared for the session, the furniture moved aside so the two of them could stand freely.<p>

Bobby stood at the opposite end of the room to Leech, his body covered in the self-generated ice that gave him his Iceman appearance. Slowly he walked towards Leech, into the area where Leech's powers would normally nullify his abilities. This time, however, the ice remained. Bobby placed his icy hands on Leech's shoulder and still there was no difference.

Bobby smiled at his student. "Good." He walked back to the other end of the room. "Now. Here."

Leech closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, piece by piece, the ice faded away from Bobby's body, leaving him standing there looking like a normal human.

"Good,"Bobby told him. "Hold on there a moment." He went to the door and looked up and down the corridor. He was pleased to see Colossus nearby. "Pete!"he called to him. Colossus looked up at the call. "Can you come in here a moment? We could use some help."

Once Colossus had joined them, Bobby moved to stand next to Jimmy, gesturing for Colossus to stay near the door, some distance from them. Both of them used their powers to alter their appearance, Bobby adopting his ice form again and Colossus transforming his skin into metal.

"Okay, Jimmy,"Bobby instructed. "Try and neutralise Peter's powers without affecting mine."

Leech closed his eyes and concentrated again. Colossus' metal skin peeled away… but so did Bobby's ice.

Jimmy looked on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"Bobby told him soothingly. "You're making good progress, Jimmy." Despite the encouragement, Jimmy still looked disappointed by his failure. "All right, that's enough for today,"Bobby said at last. "Same time tomorrow."

Once Jimmy had left them, Colossus turned to Bobby. "You've been doing a good job with him. When he first came here, he couldn't control his powers at all."

"Maybe,"Bobby replied uncertainly.

Colossus picked up on his tone. "You doubt it?"

"I'm not really qualified to be doing this,"Bobby pointed out. "I don't know the first thing about training him."

Colossus put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "We all miss the professor, Bobby. We need to pull together."

"Yeah,"Bobby agreed bitterly. "Only some of us are a bit more together than others at the moment, aren't we?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was later that night when Bobby found himself outside Rogue's room. The door was open and he could see her lying curled up on the bed, alone as she often seemed to be. He considered walking on past, leaving her to her solitude. But he knew he cared about her too much to do that. Instead, he went into her room, standing just inside the door.

"I heard you had a hard time earlier,"he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay,"Rogue replied sullenly. "Kitty helped. She's nice. I can see why you like her."

It was an old discussion, the jealousy Rogue had felt about them. Bobby couldn't help feeling it was one of the reasons for her taking the cure. "Rogue… there was never anything between Kitty and me. She's just a friend, that's all. It's you I…" He stopped as he realised what he had been about to say, the door that neither of them seemed ready to go through.

Rogue turned away at his silence. "You still can't say it, can you?"

Bobby looked at her back and realised how much he'd hurt her by refusing to commit. And he knew in that moment that, whatever the consequences, he had to take the risk.

"I love you."

Rogue turned over to face him, shock on her face. She held his gaze, searching for any sign that he wasn't telling the truth, that he was just telling her what she wanted to hear. She saw none.

"Show me,"she said quietly.

Bobby felt a nervous thrill as he realised what she wanted, what they both wanted. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He bent down and kissed her and for the first time there was no pain at the contact, just the pleasure of two young people in love. He carefully lay down next to her, the two of them softly caressing each other. And all other concerns and worries fled from both their minds as, for a few minutes, their world was just the two of them.

* * *

><p>Gambit quietly made his way downstairs, tying his hair up as he did so. Asking students if they could lend him a new hair band had been an embarrassing experience but not as embarrassing as the new look Logan had given him. He walked past the lounge and headed for the front door.<p>

"You're leaving us?"

He turned round at the voice and saw Storm had appeared in the lounge doorway. He sighed. "Your set-up here,"he told her. "It's a good thing. But it's not for me."

"Then where will you go?"

"Nowhere. Everywhere. It's all the same to me."

Storm gave him a look of sympathy. "How did you end up living this life?"

"That's a long story,"he replied. "And not one you'd be particularly interested in hearing."

"Try me."

Gambit looked at her. She stepped away from the doorway and gestured for him to enter the room ahead of her. Gambit hesitated. He'd lasted a long time without confiding in people. But maybe it was time for that to change. He entered the room.

He stood, staring out the window into the darkness. He could see Storm's reflection as she sat down on the couch behind him. "I was born in New Orleans,"he explained. "And even then I was a thief. Born into a family of thieves. My father was the head of one of the Thieves' Guilds. I should have replaced him one day."

"So what happened?"

Gambit reached into his coat and took out his wallet, extracting the photograph from it. He turned and handed it to Storm. "She did."

He didn't have to look at the photo. Every detail of it was etched on his mind: The long dark hair, the face that had haunted his dreams all his life. Storm studied it for a while then handed it back to him. "She's beautiful. Who is she?"

"My wife." Gambit felt a guilty pleasure at the shock on her face. "I had loved her since I was a child and her me. She was the granddaughter of a rival family, the Boudreauxs."

"Real _Romeo and Juliet_ stuff, mm?"

"Actually, no. Our families approved. They thought a union between us would end the rivalry, bring us together. So we married. I was eighteen, she was sixteen."

"So what went wrong?"

Gambit paused, remembering that day, the best and worst of his life. "Her brother never approved of me. At our reception, he insulted me, insulted her. We'd just started the champagne. There was still a cork on the table in front of me. I picked it up and threw it at him. And it exploded. I had never used my powers before. I hadn't realised what I could do. Hadn't even realised I was a mutant."

"You killed him?"Storm asked.

"No. He was injured but he survived. He swore revenge. If I had stayed, it would have meant all-out war between our families. So I left. Went into hiding. Bella Donna remained in New Orleans. She wanted to come with me but I could not allow that, could not allow her to share this lonely life I must lead."

He saw the sympathy in Storm's eyes and knew it wasn't faked. "It doesn't have to be lonely, Gambit. What Logan said is true - we need more mutants here. The way you live your life isn't exactly the same as us but basically you're a good man. You can do good here and we can do more good through you being here."

"I am Gambit,"he replied. "I work alone."

"Because you want to or because you have to?" Storm let the question hang in the air and Gambit realised he no longer knew the answer. "Stay a few days. Give us a chance. You might come to like it."

Slowly, Gambit nodded. "Very well,"he told her. "A few days only."


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't realise until I started adapting this just how long it took to introduce all the characters. Things do start happening soon, I promise!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Kitty was heading towards her room, not quite paying attention to where she was going. She was just rounding a corner when she realised someone else was doing the same thing, coming from the opposite direction. They both pulled up sharply to avoid bumping into each other.

"Oh, sorry,"she apologised.

"No, it's my fault,"Warren responded,"I should have been looking where I was going."

They both stood there for several seconds, not really sure what else to say. In the months since Warren had come to stay at the mansion, Kitty wasn't aware of him ever having a proper conversation with anyone. He'd kept to himself, happy to use the facilities to test his powers but not really being involved with the rest of them. But she sensed that he, like her, realised it would be rude not to attempt a conversation now.

"I heard about what you said to Rogue earlier,"Warren remarked. "It was kind of you."

Kitty shrugged. "Well, I know what it's like to be the odd one out."

"I think we all do,"Warren agreed.

Kitty realised she did have something to say to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"The cure, right." Kitty could see Warren beginning to close down at the comment and continued quickly. "Your father made it. He offered it to you."

"I think that was the only reason he spent so long working on it,"Warren admitted. "So he could have a normal son."

"But you turned him down,"Kitty persisted. "Why?"

"I wanted to fly." There was a sudden intensity about Warren and she realised he'd been wanting the chance to say it to someone for a long time. "It was as simple as that. Soaring high above everyone else, the whole of the sky to yourself. It's freedom. I couldn't give that up, not for anything."

Kitty found herself drawn in by his sudden passion. "I can't imagine."

"Well, I could show you,"he offered.

And even though she'd never thought about it before, it was suddenly the thing Kitty wanted most in the world.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, she was beginning to change her mind.<p>

Kitty looked down off the mansion roof and wished she hadn't. "It's, er, awfully high up here,"she remarked nervously.

"Not much point if it's not,"Warren replied. His wings unfurled behind his back, spreading out to his sides. He placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder, seeming uncertain about the physical contact. "I'll need to…"

Kitty realised what he was getting at. "Oh, sure, go ahead."

Warren lifted Kitty up into his arms. She smiled at him. He had a firm grip and being lifted up by a handsome young man wasn't that great a sacrifice. Then he jumped off the roof.

They fell for what felt like an eternity, then Warren's wings did their work and carried them both up into the sky. Kitty whooped with delight and Warren gave her a look of pure pleasure. She looked around in awe, seeing the mansion far below, feeling the freedom Warren had told her about, realising the truth of what he'd said.

Finally, Warren brought them down to land on the grass in front of the mansion. He lowered Kitty to the ground and she found she couldn't stop smiling, adrenaline and endorphins still rushing through her body from the experience. "That was amazing!"

Warren nodded. "I told you. People pity mutants, think we're robbed of something. But they're the ones that are missing out. No-one else in the world can do what we can do."

It was then that Kitty heard a noise from the front of the building and it occurred to her just how late it was and just how much trouble they'd be in if someone found them out of their rooms. She grabbed Warren by the arm and pulled him towards the nearest hedge, phasing both of them so that they could hide inside it.

Nightcrawler came out onto the veranda, alerted by the strange noises. "Hello?"he called. "Anyone out there?" He stood there, watching for any sign of people, but could see nothing. Finally, he gave a shrug and headed back inside.

Warren and Kitty emerged from the hedge, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks,"Warren remarked.

"No problem,"Kitty returned. They smiled at each other and she realised that in a very short space of time Warren had stopped being a casual acquaintance and become something more. A friend? Or more even that? "We should get back inside,"she said at last.

Warren nodded in agreement and they ran back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Bobby emerged from Rogue's room, quietly closing the door behind him, pulling his jeans back on over his boxers, the only clothes he was wearing. He couldn't believe what had just happened and found himself unable to keep the grin off his face, his whole body tingling as if a warm glow surrounded him.<p>

Then he realised Logan was looking straight at him and found himself dropped back down to earth with a bump.

Logan was standing in the doorway of his own room, wearing the vest and pyjama bottoms he wore to bed, cradling a can of beer in his arm. His eyes seemed to bore into Bobby.

"Logan, hi,"Bobby stammered. "I, er, was just going to get a glass of water."

"Not entirely sure about this, kid,"Logan remarked,"but I think they've got rules about a male student being in a female student's room after lights out."

He continued to stare at him and Bobby had a worrying feeling that Logan was about to extend his claws and disembowel him.

Instead, he threw him the beer.

Bobby caught it on reflex, looking at Logan in confusion. Logan's dour expression didn't change but his head gave an almost imperceptible nod.

It was the closest thing to a sign of approval Logan ever gave.

Bobby smiled and headed back to Rogue.

* * *

><p>Mystique felt violated. But then she always did. Worse, she felt human. She had to wear clothes, the smart blouse and skirt that let her fit in with everyone else. She had to work with humans, an office full of them. She had to <em>work<em>. And for the government at that. She even had to have a name plate saying "Raven Darkholme", the name she had rejected a long time ago.

When someone stopped in front of her desk that morning, she barely reacted. Until he spoke.

"Hello, Raven."

Mystique looked up into the face of Magneto.

She barely recognised him. Anyone passing him in the streets would think he was an unassuming old man, never dream he had once been the most wanted man in the country. He was wearing a long overcoat and an old-fashioned hat which only increased his nondescript nature.

"Raven,"she repeated slowly. "You've never called me that before."

"What should I call you?"he asked. "Mystique? You are no longer Mystique. Just as I am no longer Magneto."

"So what can I do for you, _Erik_?"she asked, not hiding the sarcasm.

"You are in a position to do much for me,"Magneto pointed out. "How did you end up in such a privileged position?"

"I co-operated,"Mystique said simply. "I was deemed no longer dangerous. Persecuting mutants - even ex-mutants - has gone out of fashion with the government. A filing clerk with the Department of Defence isn't that important a position."

"And it allows them to control you,"Magneto said, in that same calm, measured voice that always managed to convince people of his words, however unwillingly. "Keep your friends close and ex-terrorists closer."

"Is that what you are?"Mystique asked. "An ex-terrorist?"

"I am one of this country's most ordinary citizens,"Magneto replied, sounding sad at the pronouncement. "But I know people who are extraordinary. There is a government project about to reach fruition. One that threatens their cause."

"How do you know this?"

"I could once move mountains,"Magneto sighed. "Now I cannot even lift a paperclip without touching it. But I still keep my eyes and ears open."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"The location."

Mystique reached into a pile of papers on her desk and extracted a single file. The file she had placed there, waiting, for just that set of circumstances. She handed it to him. "I knew you would come."

Magneto looked at her with respect. "It is a great pity that this cause is no longer ours, Raven."

Mystique waited until he was gone, before picking up a phone and dialling a number. She heard the call connect at the other end. "He's been here,"she said simply.

She heard the voice of Doctor Adler on the other end. But she knew it wasn't Adler speaking. "Good,"her master replied. "Then we are almost ready for stage two." He paused, as though hearing something. "And stage one is about to be completed."

* * *

><p>Abraham Kieros walked nervously into the Worthington Labs clinic, smoothing his uniform down more for something to do with his hands than because it really needed it. Even with the experience of his thirty-three years of life, he felt most comfortable wearing it and even that seemed to bring him little comfort today. He was just wondering if he should ring the bell when a white-coated man appeared. His name badge identified him as Doctor Adler.<p>

"You've come for the cure?"he asked.

The abruptness of his manner and response wrong-footed Kieros slightly. "Yes, I, er…"

"No explanations necessary,"Adler interrupted. "It is free for all. Have a seat."

Kieros looked where Adler was directing. There was a seat which seemed to be set inside some kind of machine. Kieros sat down in it and Adler clamped metal bands over his wrists, securing him in place. "If you just sit comfortably, I can begin."

Kieros was suddenly even more nervous. "Wait, what is this?"

"The cure,"Adler replied.

Kieros shook his head frantically. "No. No. I've spoken to people who've had the cure, it's not like this."

"I've made some improvements." There was a sudden undisguised malevolence behind his words. "And now I'll make them to you."

Before Kieros could react, Adler had closed the machine, sealing him inside. Kieros saw the machine begin to activate as Adler operated the controls.

When the pain came, all he could do was scream.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The President mounted the podium of the White House press room. He noticed Trask and Gyrich standing among his aides. A group of journalists were waiting to hear his words, TV cameras ready to broadcast him live to the nation. He licked his lips nervously, fully aware that what was about to be said could prove controversial.

"No-one here is trying to suggest that all mutants are a menace,"he insisted. "Some fade into the background and lead ordinary lives. Others find a way of using their differences to help other people. But it is a fact that there are some mutants who use their abilities to prey on those weaker than them. And it is the problem posed by those mutants that this project has been set up to tackle. I would now like to hand you over to one of the instigators of the scheme, Henry Peter Gyrich."

* * *

><p>Moira McTaggert hurried through the corridors of the hospice to the room where her most important patient lay. She found a nurse with him, carrying out some tests. "Turn the television on,"Moira told her urgently.<p>

The nurse looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Just turn it on!"Moira snapped. "There's something he needs to see."

* * *

><p>Wolverine arrived in the mansion staff room to find Storm and Nightcrawler staring at a small television set broadcasting a news channel, paying rapt attention to the announcement. "What's going on?"he asked.<p>

"Shh,"Storm returned. "Just watch."

Gyrich was speaking. "The roboguards have been designed for the express purpose of combating mutant terrorists. They pose no threat to ordinary members of the public: they have sophisticated sensory systems which allow them to clearly identify a target. These sensors similarly allow them to assess the capability of any attacker and calculate the best way to neutralise the threat posed by them. Earlier today, a government-owned factory at a secret location began production on constructing the first batch of robots. Soon, our streets will be safe again."

"If you ignore the fact they are full of killer robots,"Nightcrawler added derisively.

Storm looked nervous. "This could mean trouble."

"Could mean,"Wolverine agreed. "Probably will mean. No need to send out a hurricane warning yet though."

"You think the government wish to use these robots against us?"Nightcrawler asked.

"The President would never allow that,"Storm insisted.

"They'll be used eventually though,"Wolverine predicted. "And someone might decide that the first battle is gonna be fought on their terms."

"What do you think we should do?"Storm asked.

"Nothing,"Wolverine replied calmly. "If someone makes a move, we make a move back. In the meantime, we got any beers left?"

* * *

><p>It was later that evening when Bobby heard laughter coming from the entrance hall. Not mocking laughter or even humorous laughter. Happy laughter. The laughter of people just enjoying each other's company. He headed out of the lounge and was surprised to see Kitty and Warren halfway towards the door. Even more surprised when he noticed they were both dressed up as though for something special and had happy smiles on their faces.<p>

"Hey, Kitty! Where are you going?"he called.

Kitty and Warren both stopped and turned round at the remark. Kitty's mood didn't change and he found himself disappointed at her lack of reaction to his presence. "Oh, hi, Bobby. Warren and I were just going to catch a movie."

"When are you planning on being back?"

Kitty looked amused at the comment. "You my brother now?"

Bobby was shocked to realise he felt the need to defend himself. "No, I, er, just thought, what with these new anti-mutant robots and everything…"

"We haven't had the eleven minute warning yet, Bobby,"Kitty remarked lightly. "If war breaks out, give me a call. See you later!"

Kitty turned away and Bobby suddenly found himself looking at Warren, who was giving him a suspicious look that somehow made him feel guilty. "Bobby," he remarked, in a tone that was casual but contained just a hint of warning.

"Warren,"Bobby returned awkwardly.

Warren took Kitty's arm and they headed out. Bobby was surprised to feel a pang of jealousy. He was used to being the person in the mansion that Kitty was closest to. Finding that she had a new friend bothered him more than he expected.

His mood was not helped by hearing Siryn's voice behind him. "Looks like you've missed out there."

Bobby swung round, unaware that Siryn and Jubilee had overheard the conversation and slightly irritated by the remark. "I've already got a girlfriend,"he reminded her.

"She's not one of us though, is she?"Jubilee pointed out. "Not anymore."

Bobby stormed over to them angrily. He was getting sick of people treating Rogue differently. "Have you forgotten what this place is about? Humans and mutants living together. That's all Rogue and I are trying to do."

As he went up the stairs, he had a feeling he'd seen just a hint of guilt in their features. He didn't expect them to suddenly be nice to Rogue. But maybe he'd given them something to think about.

* * *

><p>Pyro looked with disappointment at the crowd in front of him. Once, there had been an army. Now the group numbered little more than fifty, huddled in an abandoned theatre. The months on the run from the authorities had left all of them downtrodden. All of them that was except Juggernaut, who stood at Pyro's side with Plague, the tall, emaciated, yellow-skinned woman who had found herself among the group's most powerful mutants. Juggernaut never seemed bothered by anything. Pyro wasn't sure how he'd found himself the group's nominal leader but the role fell to him and recent events needed to be addressed.<p>

"Have you heard the news?"he asked angrily. "Mutant-killing robots! They're building machines now to come after us! We are their superiors, yet they treat us like this, forcing us to hide like rats underground! And the ones who serve them, who betray their own kind, they're no better! I say we put a stop to this now!"

"Well said, my old apprentice."

Pyro stopped at the voice and saw the crowd turn to face the speaker. Magneto. He was standing there dressed in his robes and helmet, as though trying to convince them he was still what he once was. The memory of how much he used to respect his old mentor just made Pyro despise him more for the illusion. He stepped down from the stage and strode towards him, sneering at his scornfully. "Well, well, well. How have you been, Erik?"

If Magneto was bothered by the reversal in their positions, he didn't show it. "As well as can be expected, Pyro."

Pyro didn't waver in his attack. "You know, I remember when you were the big 'I am'. The master of magnetism, the leader of the Brotherhood, the one who would lead us all to a glorious future. Look at you now. An insect among gods."

"I have spent all my life trying to build a better world for mutants,"Magneto said quietly. "I have sacrificed everything else. And despite what they have taken away from me, what they have turned me into, at heart I will always be a mutant."

"Talk's cheap, Erik!"Juggernaut called. "Any one of us could crush you as soon as look at you."

"Very true,"Magneto agreed. "But that would achieve nothing. Whereas listening to what I have to say could make you masters of this world."

"Come on then,"Pyro invited, unconvinced. "Let's have it."

"You speak of mutant-killing robots. I know where they are. I know that production has only just begun, that only a handful are operational. I know the names of everyone connected with this project. I know exactly what to do to kill their filthy little plans stone dead."

Pyro felt excitement building up inside him. Making speechs was all well and good but action was better. "Where?"

"Manhatten."

The mutants present crowded around Magneto, eager to hear his words, his ideas. To his surprise, Pyro found he didn't mind. He could assert his superiority over Magneto later. For now, the old man could give them everything they needed.

* * *

><p>The group were so focused on Magneto, they didn't notice one of their number had slipped away. He headed out into the corridor, found a pay phone and put some money into it. He dialled a number and waited for the official-sounding voice on the other end.<p>

"Code Six,"he reported. "Magneto is here."

* * *

><p>The President looked over the first reports in front of him. Gyrich's announcement had caused quite a stir, as he had expected, but so far actual trouble had not emerged. He was just beginning to hope for the best when Trask entered. The expression on the secretary's face suggested that trouble was not far behind.<p>

"We've just got a call from one of our agents,"he reported. "Magneto has resurfaced."

"Have they apprehended him?"the President asked.

"It's not as simple as that. He's made contact with his old followers."

That threw the President. Despite his being still at large, the possibility of Magneto gaining the support of extremist mutants had seemed remote. "What? Why?"

"He knows about the factory."

The President gaped at Trask. "How?"

"We suspect Mystique,"Trask explained. "There's been a suspicion she's been leaking information for some time. Now she's gone missing - along with the file on Mr. Gyrich's project."

"Does Gyrich know about this?"

"Yes, sir,"Trask confirmed, with the weariness people usually showed after talking with Gyrich,"he's convinced his people can handle it."

"The factory only has a small platoon attached to it,"the President recalled. "That was the whole point - we weren't supposed to advertise its existence."

Trask seemed to share his assessment, even though he didn't say so. "Gyrich says there are enough roboguards already operational to defend the place."

"Do you believe him?"

Trask hesitated, unsure how far he should go in criticising a colleague. "It doesn't seem likely."

"How soon until Magneto strikes?"

"Too soon for us to be able to send in support troops."

The President considered this for a long time. He had one option. Gyrich wouldn't like it. The President himself didn't like it. But the alternative was too terrible to contemplate. "Contact the X-Men."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Storm hurried into the mansion lounge to find Wolverine standing in front of the window, looking outside. "Logan? We've just got a call from the President's office. Magneto has got together with the remains of the Brotherhood. They're about to make a strike on the factory where they're constructing those anti-mutant robots."

"Where?" Wolverine asked quietly.

"A secluded industrial estate on the east side of Manhatten."

Wolverine turned to face her, his expression resolute. He almost looked like he was looking forward to it. "Get a team together."

* * *

><p>Kitty found herself enjoying Warren's presence. They'd been to the movie together, sitting in companionable silence throughout, and as they headed back to the mansion she found herself more relaxed in his company that she'd been for a while. Even though he was complaining.<p>

"Of all the films on offer, we had to go and see a romantic comedy."

Kitty smiled at him mockingly. "What would you have preferred? A sports movie?"

"Well it would have left me with a bit more street cred."

"Warren, it's a time-honoured tradition that when you're taking a girl to the movies you choose something romantic,"Kitty told him. "Either that or a horror movie so she ends up hiding her face on your shoulder."

"Yes but that wasn't even a good romantic comedy,"Warren argued. "It was terrible."

Kitty had to conceed the point. "You're right. It was."

"The company made up for it, I suppose."

The observation was made as casually as possible but it was still enough to stop Kitty dead in her tracks. She turned and looked at him. "You really mean that?"she asked, suddenly realising how much she wanted him to say yes.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned his head towards hers and with a sudden surge of excitement she realised he was going to kiss her. She copied the movement, anticipating the feel of his lips on hers…

Her phone went off.

The pair stopped and looked at each other, the moment broken. Kitty gave him an apologetic look and answered the call. "Yeah, Storm, what is it?" All her thoughts of romance flew out of her head as she heard the message. "What? Okay, I'm on my way back." She snapped the phone shut and turned to Warren. "I've gotta go."

She had taken the first step in the direction of the mansion, intending to run back there as fast as she could, when Warren caught her arm and stopped her. "It'll be quicker if we fly."

* * *

><p>Bobby was hastily getting dressed, pulling his t-shirt on and adjusting his boxers. Rogue was sitting up in his bed, the covers pulled up to cover her body. "I told you we should have stayed in my room,"she complained. "That way Logan wouldn't have known where to find you."<p>

Bobby paused for a moment, memories of the encounter in the hallway the previous night coming to mind. "Actually… he would,"he admitted.

"Oh." Rogue thought about the comment for a moment then decided it was best not to dwell on it. "I wish I was coming with you."

Bobby looked at her sympathetically. "You know you can't."

"Because I'm not one of you,"she sighed.

"Because you wouldn't be able to help,"he corrected gently. He kissed her softly on the lips, then went back to the wardrobe and took out his X-Men uniform.

* * *

><p>Wolverine pulled uncomfortably at his uniform as he went to the office. Over the years, he'd more or less got used to wearing it but he was still aware that it made him look somewhat ridiculous.<p>

Gambit was sat in front of the desk. He looked levelly at Wolverine as he came in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." Wolverine felt awkward. He knew he wasn't good at this and had been tempted to leave the conversation to Storm but he had to try some time. "We got a situation. You hear about this new factory making mutant-hunting killer robots?"

"I've heard stories,"Gambit confirmed.

"Magneto's about to attack it. That happens and a mutant pickpocket will seem real tame."

Gambit nodded. "I understand but… why are you telling me?"

"'Cos I don't like the odds and we could use any help we can get."

Gambit seemed to consider the comment. "You're asking me to go with you?"

"Yep." The offer was out there. Wolverine stood and waited for Gambit's answer.

At last, Gambit stood up. "One condition."

"Yeah?"Wolverine asked cautiously.

"I don't have to wear one of those uniforms."

Wolverine grinned.

* * *

><p>Wolverine led Gambit towards the hangar where the X-Jet was kept. As they arrived at the corridor outside the hangar, Wolverine was pleased to see Kitty already there and in uniform. He was less pleased to see Warren with her. He looked hard at the young man. "You're bringing your boyfriend along now?"<p>

"I want to help,"Warren insisted.

"You did say you need all the help you can get,"Gambit pointed out.

Wolverine felt annoyed at the interruption. "I can do without your input, cajun."

"Come on, Logan,"protested Kitty,"you know the things he can do."

Wolverine's gaze didn't shift from Warren. "I'm sure you're pretty good at sweeping the girls off their feet, Angel, but a bit of fancy flying isn't gonna help you out in the field."

"I was with you at Alcatraz,"Warren argued.

"You saved your pop's ass then hid out the rest of the fight,"Wolverine returned.

"A boy must choose to become a man some time,"Gambit observed.

Wolverine studied Warren a few seconds more before speaking. "Okay. You can come. You want to know why? Because we haven't got time to argue." He allowed his attention to switch to Kitty at last. "Storm, Nightcrawler, Bobby and Colossus?"

"Already onboard,"Kitty reported. "Storm said we had to ask you about Warren coming."

"Sweet of her,"Wolverine replied. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Pyro could instantly tell which building was their target. It was the only factory in the estate to still have lights in the windows. In every other building, the workers had already gone home. Evidently, building mutant hunting robots needed a lot of overtime.<p>

He jumped out of the van as soon as it came to a halt, Juggernaut and Plague close behind him. He saw the rest of the Brotherhood emerging from their own vehicles.

"Everyone, move in,"he told them. "Anyone tries to stop you, take them out. I want this place razed to the ground."

"What do you want me to do?"Magneto asked.

Pyro had almost forgotten his old mentor had travelled with them. He wasn't entirely sure why Magneto was there. He accepted his information had been useful but now he was just unnecessary baggage.

"Just stay here and keep an eye on the car, old man,"he told him before turning to his fellow mutants. "All right, let's move."

He was gratified to see Magneto obeyed his instructions and stayed behind. At least he knew his place.

* * *

><p>Forge watched the factory production line with some satisfaction. Technicians were monitoring the machinery but the automated equipment was doing well. He was proud of his inventions. He knew some would see him as a traitor but that was nothing new. He had lived for nearly forty years, seen his dark hair start to turn grey, and been shunned both by his tribe and by his fellow mutants. But he knew the only way he could protect his people, both of them, was to work within the system. He just wish his creations didn't need to be put to the test so soon.<p>

He saw Colonel Barclay approaching with two of his men. Forge didn't really like Barclay but he didn't really dislike him either. The man lacked imagination but Forge knew, deep down, that he meant well. He just wished the government hadn't insisted on placing someone so stiff in charge of the facility.

"Magneto's people are here,"Barclay told him.

Forge felt shock at the news. They'd been told the Brotherhood were on the way but he'd hoped to have more roboguards ready before then. "It's too early!"

"They're not operating according to any sort of schedule here,"Barclay replied testily.

Forge tried once more to find another way. "Colonel, listen, the roboguards are untested. This sort of force… there's just not enough of them to stand any sort of a chance."

"Mr. Gyrich's orders were to activate them as soon as the mutants got here,"Barclay replied. "And to put it bluntly, Forge, without them we don't stand any sort of a chance anyway. So activate!"

Forge hated the fact Barclay had the authority to force the decision on him. He hated even more the fact that Barclay was right. They didn't have a choice.

He worked the controls.

* * *

><p>Pyro stopped as they saw the factory doors open. Emerging from it were about twenty robots. They had been designed to look like soldiers, human-shaped and human-sized, metal helmets welded onto their imitation heads, rifles in their hands. Someone probably thought it was intimidating. Pyro just found it contemptible.<p>

"Well, look who it is,"he sneered. "Juggernaut, see what you can make of them."

"How about scrap metal?"Juggernaut suggested. He charged at the roboguards. They opened fire but the bullets just bounced off him. He aimed for the robot in front of him and ploughed straight into it, smashing it. But as he did so, the next robot along whipped out a tripwire and lassoed Juggernaut's legs. The move caught him off balance and he pitched forward head first, landing with a thud on the ground. Where he fell, the ground gave way, leaving him lying face down in a crater the same shape as his body.

Pyro looked on in shock. He hurled a ball of fire at the robots but one of them whipped out a cannon and fired a stream of water, neutralising it before it could hit them. Around him, he could see his people joining battle with the robots. He was gratified to see some of the robots destroyed but the number was small and his people… his people were falling. The robots seemed able to anticipate their powers. Those who tried to grapple with the robots physically found them covered in armour plating. Any projectiles hurled at them were deflected. This was not the walkover Pyro had been anticipating.

He attacked the robots with renewed purpose.

* * *

><p>The X-Jet cockpit was getting fairly crowded. Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Kitty and Colossus had all donned their uniforms before boarding, where they had been joined by their new companions, Gambit and Angel. As the jet sped towards the estate, Storm was listening to the radio. "Logan, I'm picking up a report from the factory. Seems battle's begun."<p>

"Then we'd better get a move on,"Wolverine replied. "Don't want to miss out on all the fun."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The man who had been Abraham Kieros listened to the sounds of battle. It was a sound he had much experience of. The screams of dying and injured people, the explosions of their combat. Even here in a Manhatten industrial estate, it didn't seem incongruous to him. War had been his business. And now that was who he was. War.

The new armour his master had provided him with made him feel strong. His red skin added to the effect. When his master had revealed his true form to him, dropping his disguise of Doctor Adler, he had felt fear for a moment. But now, he knew being at his master's side was where he was meant to be.

"It's started,"he breathed. "Your new disciples have arrived."

"Then let us go and introduce them to their god,"his master replied.

War looked round at him and saw him grow in stature, towering over him, some thirty feet tall. He bowed his head in acknowledgement. As you command, my lord."

* * *

><p>The X-Jet came into a safe landing outside the factory. The X-Men descended the ramp and took in the scene, the mutants and roboguards battling each other without mercy, neither side giving any quarter.<p>

"So whose side are we on?"Wolverine asked drily.

"We'll worry about them later,"Storm told him. "Let's get the civillians to safety."

* * *

><p>Forge winced as the building shook. His companions weren't helping his mood. Barclay only had five soldiers with him. The rest of the factory's occupants were a few dozen panicking technicians, who had suddenly found themselves in a war zone. Every time a new hole was blasted in the wall or a new explosion shook the ground under their feet, they let out moans of fear.<p>

Even that was preferrable to Barclay's enthusiastic commentary on the battle.

"They're holding them,"Barclay cried delightedly. "By god, they're holding them!"

"It won't last forever though,"Forge told him. "They're bound to overcome them by sheer weight of numbers."

"The odds aren't that much in their favour,"Barclay argued. "We might just do this!"

Forge remained unimpressed. "If this place doesn't fall down around our ears first."

Which was when a group of people came bounding up to them, most of them dressed in black leather uniforms. Forge recognised all of them instantly. He had studied the government's files on known mutants many times. It was the X-Men.

"Who's in charge here?"Wolverine asked.

The soldiers' response was to train their guns on them.

Barclay looked as flustered as Forge had ever seen him. "What… How did you get in here?"

"It's okay,"Storm told him soothingly. "We're here to help you. The President sent us."

"We need to get you to our craft,"Nightcrawler decided.

Forge found himself interested by how this mutant superhero team operated. "How do you plan on doing that with a full-scale war going on out there?"

Nightcrawler turned to one of the technicians and held his arms out. He inclined his head, miming that he wanted to take a hold of the man. The technician waved his hands in a bemused gesture of consent. Nightcrawler put his arms around him and they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

Storm looked at Forge, ignoring the gaping expressions of the soldiers, taking the whole thing in her stride. "If we go back out there, will your roboguards turn on us?"

"No, they don't attack mutants indiscriminantly,"Forge confirmed. "They only open fire if someone makes an aggressive move against them or if they've been programmed to recognise them as an enemy."

Storm gave a satisfied nod. "Then let's get going."

* * *

><p>Plague looked around desperately. She could see the remaining roboguards firing at her fellow mutants, cutting them down. Every time one of them tried to use their powers, it was immediately countered. With a cry of anger, she charged at one of the robots. It sprayed bullets at her and she was hit in the leg, clattering to the ground and writhing in pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Wolverine hated organising things but once again the job seemed to have fallen to him. Storm and Angel were busy using their powers of flight to carry technicians to safety, while Nightcrawler continued to teleport them. But there were too many for them to carry on using such slow methods. He had formed the technicians into a long line, with Colossus protecting their rear and Barclay and his men standing along the sides, providing meagre cover with their weapons. An explosion rocked the building, dislodging a large chunk of masonry from the roof which fell towards one of the technicians. Quickly, Kitty grabbed him and phased them both, the brickwork passing safely through them.<p>

Wolverine gave an approving nod before taking his place at the front of the line. "Okay, everyone ready? Let's go."

Bobby was in the middle of the crowd as they exited the factory. He raised his arms and beams of ice burst out of his hands. They spread outwards, forming a giant ice shield that covered the group like a giant umbrella, Bobby holding it aloft with two ice poles. Slowly, they began making their way across the edge of the battlefield to the X-Jet.

Then Juggernaut saw them. "Hey! X-Men!"he bellowed, before charging at the group. Gambit, near the middle of the party, took out one of his playing cards, charged it and hurled it in the direction of Juggernaut. The explosion knocked him clean off his feet and he landed several metres away.

"Good work, cajun,"Wolverine told him.

"Glad to be of some assistance,"Gambit returned.

They reached the X-Jet, ushering Barclay, Forge, the soldiers and the remaining technicians up the ramp. The X-Men stood at the bottom, looking back at the battle.

"So what do we do about them?"Wolverine asked.

"We fight!"Angel shouted.

Wolverine was about to snap at him to stay back when Angel flew past him, aiming at Pyro, who was about to unleash a fireball at the roboguards. Angel collided with Pyro, knocking him to the ground, at the exact moment that one of the roboguards, identifying Pyro as a threat, opened fire. The bullets tore through Angel's wings and he crashed to the ground. He lay there, moaning in pain, his wings hanging broken and useless.

"Warren!"Kitty cried in horror.

As one, the X-Men ran towards where Angel lay but before they could get there, a series of explosions went off in front of them, all around the area. A man with red skin, wearing some kind of metal armour, stepped into view. "I am War, First Prophet of Apocalypse. Kneel before your new master."

Wolverine was about to ask what he meant when the most terrifying figure the X-Men had ever seen stepped into view. He towered over all of them. His skin seemed to be composed of metal, coloured a mixture of blues and purples, and his expression was a mask of pure arrogance, as though he saw them as little more than insects.

"I am Apocalypse, your god. I bring about a new order."

It was the Brotherhood mutants who were the first to react, with many of them turning their powers on Apocalypse. He didn't even flinch under the assault. Instead he pointed his hands at them and fired bursts of blazing fire, roasting them where they stood.

Wolverine turned to the other X-Men. "I think a tactical retreat might be in order."

Angel was still lying on the edge of the battle and, while the rest of the X-Men headed back towards the jet, Kitty and Colossus ran to him. He was making no effort to get up, simply lying there, moaning in pain. Kitty knelt by him, concerned. "Warren…"

"It's okay,"Colossus assured her. "I've got him." He bent to pick up Warren but at that moment War clapped his hands together, causing more explosions. A chunk of concrete, disturbed by the eruption, struck Colossus on the head, knocking him out cold.

Kitty looked in despair at her two friends lying on the ground in front of her. There was no way she could help both of them, yet no-one else seemed to have realised they were in danger. She looked at her retreating friends and saw Gambit bringing up the rear. "Gambit! Help us!"

Gambit stopped and turned round. For a moment, Kitty thought he was going to ignore them, to run and save himself. Then he ran over and bent by Colossus. "I'll take him. You look after your boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler and Iceman ran up the ramp onto the X-Jet, where Barclay, Forge and the rest of the factory staff were waiting. Storm sat down at the controls. "Preparing for takeoff."<p>

Bobby stared at her in horror. "But… Kitty and Peter and Warren are still out there!"

"And Gambit,"Wolverine added.

"Either we go now or we don't go at all,"Storm snapped. "Which is it going to be?"

There was silence and Wolverine realised that neither Nightcrawler nor Iceman wanted to make the decision. Once again, it fell to him.

"Do it,"he told her.

* * *

><p>Pyro and Juggernaut stood watching the unexpected direction the battle had taken. Apocalypse was cutting down all the mutants who had chosen to stand and fight him. Their attempt to take down the factory seemed a world away.<p>

"I think it's time we were leaving,"Pyro decided.

Juggernaut didn't seem impressed. "I wanna see what this guy's got."

"Personally, I've already seen,"Pyro told him. "Think we'll leave this for another day."

Juggernaut listened to the screams as Apocalypse picked up the last few stragglers. "Yeah, maybe you're right,"he acknowledged.

The pair hurried away.

* * *

><p>Wolverine stood at the top of the X-Jet's gangplank as it rose back into its takeoff position, Nightcrawler by his side. He scanned the crowd, hoping for some sign that their friends were on their way, knowing that any delay could be fatal for all of them. Instead he heard another voice. Unexpected but none the less familiar.<p>

"Wait!"

Wolverine looked in the direction the shout had come from and saw him. Magneto. He was staggering through the flames and wreckage, heading towards them. The jet's gangplank was already in a position that made it impossible for anyone to use it and lowering it, delaying their departure, wasn't an option.

Wolverine turned to Nightcrawler. "Get him."

Nightcrawler teleported off the jet, grabbed Magneto and teleported them both back aboard. A split second later, the gangplank closed and the X-Jet lifted off.

* * *

><p>Kitty felt a cold grip of horror in her chest at the sight of their escape route lifting up into the air. She had managed to get Warren back on his feet and he was leaning against her, not really with it enough to make any movement unaided. Gambit was at her side, Colossus slung over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. The fact he hadn't turned his skin to metal had left him vulnerable to the flying concrete but at least it made him easier to carry.<p>

"They've left us!"Kitty gasped, knowing it was evident but needing to say it out loud to believe it.

"Then we need to make our own way out,"Gambit told her. "Come on."

With no other choice, Kitty led Warren after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, since the last chapter, a couple of people have added this story to their alerts, so thanks to you, it's nice to know people are interested in reading the rest of this. If anyone has an opinion on it, please feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

Wolverine could feel the anger burning inside of him. They'd had to leave them, leave people that he'd brought there, who he'd persuaded to come with them. Young people that had barely had a chance to grow up. Leave them behind in order to save their own lives and the lives of the factory staff they'd gone there to evacuate, all their plans torn apart in Apocalypse's sudden, devastating appearance. Storm was concentrating on the controls, burying her concern over their friends by keeping the rest of them alive. Wolverine, like Nightcrawler and Iceman, had no such thing to concern them.

And there, in front of them, was Magneto. The man who'd instigated the battle that had brought them all there, who a few months ago had caused the deaths of Professor Xavier and Jean Gray, who had tried to kill Rogue when they'd first met. With them, safe, while their friends remained in danger.

Magneto clearly sensed their attention on him. He cleared his throat. "I'm grateful…"

Wolverine grabbed Magneto's collar angrily, not wanting to hear anymore. "There are a lot of people I'd rather we had onboard than you so don't push your luck."

Nightcrawler leaned in and spoke gently in Wolverine's ear. "Logan…" He didn't need to say anything else. Wolverine knew what he was reminding him of, that whatever anger he felt, he was an X-Man, an example to mutants and normal humans alike. He didn't have the luxury of giving in to his rage. Reluctantly, he released his grip.

Magneto tried again. "Logan, whatever differences there may be between us, you must surely acknowledge that we have a common enemy."

Wolverine had heard those words from him before, time and time again. He nodded towards their passengers from the factory. "The humans?"

"No,"Magneto replied firmly. "Apocalypse. I have spent my whole life working to protect mutants, to ensure they are not persecuted or enslaved or exterminated by those who are different. I have not done all that purely so they can live and die at the whim of a madman. Apocalypse must be stopped."

It was a sign of how bad things were that Wolverine realised he agreed with him.

* * *

><p>Mystique picked her way through the corpses and smashed roboguards that littered the ground around what remained of the factory. Everything had gone as expected. She'd joined Apocalypse and War shortly after they'd finished crushing the opposition. Now it was her job to see if there was anything left that they could use.<p>

"Are any of them still alive?"Apocalypse asked.

For a moment, Mystique was going to say no. Then she caught sight of movement, a twitching body among so many still forms. Plague.

"Yes. This one."

Apocalypse bent down, hand outstretched towards her. Plague shrank back in terror. "No… no…"

"Do not be afraid,"Apocalypse told her, his tone almost gentle, as he clasped a hand around her and lifted her up. "I am going to save you. To help you transcend into a superior form of life."

* * *

><p>Kitty wasn't sure where they were or where they were going. Gambit had led them into New York, into a street in the poorer part of the city, and was showing no sign of stopping any time soon. She just followed him blindly, helping Warren along. At least Colossus had recovered from the blow and was running alongside Gambit ahead of her.<p>

Then Warren pulled free of her grip. He turned away from her, but not before she caught a glimpse of the shame on his face.

Kitty took a tentative step towards him. "Warren…"

Warren shook his head. "No… get away from me."

"Warren, you're going to be all right,"Kitty attempted.

Warren turned towards her, his expression angry, yet she sensed the anger was directed not merely at her but at the whole world. "All right? Look at me!" He gestured to where his wings hung, broken and limp. "I'll never fly again."

Kitty remembered the words he'd spoken to her before, about how much flying meant to him, much more than the chance of leading a normal life. But surely they didn't mean _that_ much? "Warren, please…"

"Leave me!"Warren shouted and he ran off blindly down an alleyway, seemingly neither knowing nor caring where he was going.

Kitty contemplated going after him, but she knew it was no use, that wherever he was going he didn't want her with him. "Warren!"she called, hoping that her voice would somehow change his mind.

"Leave him,"Gambit told her. "He'll come back to us when he's ready. But first we need to get somewhere safe."

"But is there anywhere?"Colossus asked.

Gambit nodded. "I know somewhere."

* * *

><p>Onboard the X-Jet, everyone was seated in silence. With Magneto no longer the focus for their anger, the X-Men were left brooding, lost in thoughts of what they'd just done.<p>

"So what do we do now?"Bobby asked at last.

"First off, we head to Washington,"Storm replied. "Drop off Forge and the others."

"And then?"Nightcrawler prompted.

Wolverine answered. "And then we find Apocalypse and show him just what these mere mortals think of their god."

* * *

><p>Beast felt as though he hadn't slept in days. In truth, it had only been a few hours. He had listened to the reports coming in from Manhatten, of the X-Men, the Brotherhood and the strange new threat that had surfaced. He wished he had been fighting alongside them, instead of sitting in his office, a helpless observer to events.<p>

The phone on his desk started ringing. With a tired sigh, he picked up the receiver. "Yes?"

"Hank?"asked a female voice. "It's Moira. Moira McTaggert."

Beast was too weary to be courteous. "Moira, much as it's always a pleasure to speak with you, you may have noticed that we're in the middle of a crisis here."

"Yes,"Moira agreed. "I know. That's why he wants to speak with you."

The comment puzzled Beast. "Who?"

Instead of Moira, a male voice answered. "Hello, Henry."

Beast froze, every impulse he had telling him that what he had just heard was impossible. But as much as it was impossible, it was also undeniable. He would recognise the voice anywhere. It was the voice of Charles Xavier.

"I'll be right there."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Kitty's doubts about Gambit were increasing by the second. He had led her and Colossus to what seemed to be the most unappealing part of the city, then found the most unappealing building on the most unappealing street. Then he had led them down the alleyway alongside it and knocked on a side door.

"What is this place?"she asked him.

"Somewhere where we'll be safe,"he replied simply.

An elderly woman opened the door. At least, Kitty thought she was elderly at first, with her grey hair and lined face. But after a moment, she had a feeling the woman probably wasn't as old as she looked, no more than sixty. It was as if the life she led had made her old before her time.

When she noticed Gambit, her eyes lit up. "Remy!"she exclaimed in delight, giving him a warm hug as he returned her smile. She ushered the three of them inside, into a bare corridor, its only feature being a staircase leading to the upper storey: No furnishings, no decorations, even the walls seemed to have been painted almost as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry to impose, Rita,"Gambit apologised,"but my friends and I need somewhere to stay for a night or two."

The woman, Rita, gave him an indulgant smile. "Oh, don't be silly, Remy, you know I'll always help you any way I can." She cast her gaze over Kitty and Colossus, taking in their unusual dress as if it was what she saw every day. "Perhaps they could do with some less conspicuous clothes too?"

Kitty felt awkward, as if they were imposing on the hospitality of a woman who didn't have much for herself. "That would be nice, thank you."

Rita smiled. "I'll just turn down the spare beds for you." She headed upstairs.

Kitty waited until she was out of earshot before turning to their guide. "Remy… Gambit… what is this place?"

"A soup kitchen,"Gambit explained. "It sometimes functions as a homeless shelter but there is little space so they don't advertise the fact. Rita's run this place practically all her life - her parents ran it before her. She has volunteers who help out but in reality this place is dependant on donations."

"Which you provide?"Colossus asked.

"A lot of the money I make goes into helping this place out, yes."

"You mean the money you stole?"Kitty asked, unable to help herself.

There was anger in Gambit's expression but his voice remained level. "Why do you think places like this are needed? Because the people with the money aren't keen on sharing. But you people, living in your mansion, I don't suppose you know anything about that."

"My parents are Russian immigrants,"Colossus replied. "I was born over there. Don't think I don't know what poverty's like. You know, some Americans still think of Russia as this mighty superpower, this bogeymen from over the water that's going to come and steal their land and make sport with their women."

Kitty felt guilty as she began to understand what both their lives must have been like. "Like with mutants," she commented quietly.

Colossus continued as if she hadn't spoken. "But really it's just cold and frightened people struggling to get together enough food for their families." He gave Gambit a look which left him appearing as ashamed as Kitty felt. "Everywhere's the same, Gambit."

* * *

><p>It had been fortunate that Barclay had been onboard the X-Jet, since he'd been able to contact his superiors and explain the situation. Otherwise, landing on the lawn of the White House might have attracted some unfortunate attention, whether they were under presidential orders or not. Barclay had said a brief farewell to them, showing as little gratitude as possible, before leading his group of soldiers and technicians towards the building.<p>

Forge remained with Storm next to the jet. "You sure you aren't going to come inside?"he asked her. "I'm sure the President would want to hear your side of what's happened."

"You and the colonel can handle that,"Storm replied. "We've still got to get after Apocalypse."

"Just the four of you?"Forge asked doubtfully. "Five with Magneto?"

"It's not good odds, I admit,"Storm conceeded,"but we have to try. If we can't stop him, I'm not sure anyone can."

Forge looked at her with respect. "You may well be right."

Storm was surprised to find herself reluctant to depart his company. She tended to push such feelings aside on the rare occasion she had them but somehow it wasn't so easy this time. "Maybe we'll see you again,"she managed before turning to board the jet.

"Storm." His use of her name made her turn back. Forge reached into his pocket and took out a computer disc. "Take this."

Storm took it from him and examined it. "What is it?"

"Information on the roboguards. Design, strengths, weaknesses, everything. It might come in useful."

Storm gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Forge hesitated. "If ever you need anything else… just let me know."

Storm looked at him, wondering if there was something else she should say to him. But before either of them could speak again, Wolverine appeared at the top of the ramp. "Storm? We're getting a call through on our frequency."

Storm bounded up the ramp after him, pushing through Nightcrawler, Iceman and Magneto, who were crowded around the controls. "Who is it? Kitty and the others?"

"I don't think so,"Bobby answered.

"Well there aren't many people know our frequency,"Wolverine pointed out.

Storm sat down at the console, putting on the headphones so she could listen to the signal. She twisted the dials, trying to strengthen it. "It's very weak. It can't be from New York, it's further away than that. I'm not even sure it's on the mainland." She paused. "Hang on, I think I've got something."

She pressed the speaker button and a familiar voice was heard by all. "Beast calling X-Men. Beast calling X-Men. Come in, please."

"Hank?"Storm asked delightedly. "Hank, it's Storm. We can barely hear you, try adjusting your frequency by 0.03 megahertz. Where are you?"

Beast's voice became clearer as he followed her instructions. "Ororo, I'm on Muir Island. Moira McTaggert is here with me. There's someone here that we need you to see."

Storm was astonished at his timing. "Hank, in case you hadn't noticed a very powerful mutant is in the process of tearing apart Manhatten. We really don't have time to fly off on the basis of some vague message."

"I'm sorry but this is a very delicate matter,"Beast replied. "I cannot discuss it over the radio. You're just going to have to trust me. There are things you need to know."

Storm was about to protest further when she realised he'd cut the link. She took the headphones off and turned to the others. "So what do we do?" Wolverine asked.

"Get down there,"Storm answered. "Hank wouldn't call us if it wasn't anything important."

She expected disagreement but there was none. The only response was from Nightcrawler, who nodded in the direction of Magneto. "And him?"

A part of Storm was tempted to throw Magneto down the ramp. But she was surprised at how small a part it was. For better or worse, he seemed to be part of their group. "You got anything else you need to do?"she asked him.

Magneto actually smiled at the comment. "Nothing pressing. I remember Doctor MacTaggert. For a human, she can be surprisingly perceptive at times."

Wolverine give him a dismissive look, but Storm noticed he didn't object to Magneto's presence either. "Then you'd better strap yourself in,"he told him. "We're gonna have to make this trip as short as possible."

* * *

><p>Angel lay uncomfortably on a pile of old sheets, trying to sleep during the day having been up all night. The boards over the window helped keep the sunlight out. The building had probably been condemned. After he'd left Kitty and the others, he'd wandered aimlessly a few hours before he'd finally felt too tired to go any further. He'd sought shelter in the first empty building he'd come to, curling up in an old attic room.<p>

When he heard the floorboard creak he was instantly alert, springing to his feet. He found a dark-haired woman standing in front of him. "Who are you?"he asked.

"My name is Mystique,"she replied. "And you… are Angel."

For some reason, the name bothered him. "I am Warren Worthington III."

"And I am Raven Darkholme,"she replied, almost making it sound like an insult. "Now. The cure that your father created. You refused it."

"I didn't want to give up who I was,"Angel replied.

"Neither did I,"Mystique retorted sharply. "But what I was was taken from me. I am no longer Mystique in body but I am in mind. And that is why I serve Apocalypse."

Angel felt a cold hard fear at the name. "Apocalypse!"

"You have heard of him,"Mystique observed. "Many people here have heard of him. They flee for the hills. The rich. The well-connected. Those with somewhere to go. If you had gone a little further, you would have discovered abandoned buildings a lot more comfortable than this."

Somehow, the idea of living in luxury didn't appeal to Angel, to his mood. "It suited me."

"Somewhere where you can wallow,"Mystique sneered. "I wallowed, when the cure was forced upon me. I wailed and gnashed my teeth at what I had lost. And then I began looking for an alternative." She reached out a hand and stroked one of his wings. "Poor wings. Broken now. Perhaps it would have been best if you had taken your father's cure after all."

"No." Angel was surprised at how strongly he spoke the denial. "No. Never. I could fly. For just a few more months, I could still fly. I wouldn't have given that up for anything."

Mystique leaned forward and whispered in his ear, quietly, seductively. "And what would you give to fly again?"

Angel felt his heart quicken at the suggestion. "Can you do that?"

"Not I. Apocalypse can. He can do many things." She turned towards the door, then stopped, just as she exited the room, and looked back over her shoulder. "Want me to show you?"

She didn't bother to wait for his answer. She knew he would follow her. And so did he. Even though a part of him told him he'd regret it, he let Mystique lead him away.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Looking down as the X-Jet came into land on Muir Island, it didn't take Wolverine long to see where they were going. The land was mostly rural and, of the few buildings visible, one stood out among all the others. Doctor Moira McTaggert's private clinic. Calling it lavish would perhaps be an exaggeration, but it had clearly been set up by and for those with wealth.

The X-Jet touched down on the lawn and Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Iceman and Magneto headed into the building's reception area. As they did so, Beast and Moira emerged from the inner door.

"Logan, Ororo,"Beast greeted them. "Thank you for coming so promptly."

Storm was in no mood for lengthy reunions. "Hank, what's this all about?"

Beast hesitated. "It might be best if he were to explain this himself."

"Who?"Wolverine asked.

Beast and Moira looked at each other. "I want you to know,"Moira ventured,"I would have informed you all earlier if I could but he insisted it be done this way."

Wolverine could feel himself starting to get angry. "Look, just cut with the cryptic and tell us what's going on."

"I'll show you,"Moira told them. She noticed Magneto. "You'll need to remove your helmet if you're to hear him."

"My helmet merely shields me from telepathic influences,"Magneto replied.

"Yes,"Moira agreed. "Exactly."

Magneto looked confused but removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm anyway. Wolverine could well understand his perplexity.

Moira turned back to the inner door. "Come."

She led them into a care room with a single patient. The man lay in bed, his eyes closed, his body motionless. Wolverine struggled to place him.

"I know this man,"Bobby realised. "The Professor told us about him. He said he was born without any higher brain functions."

Storm looked at their hosts with confusion and more than a little annoyance. "Moira, Hank, why have you brought us here?"

"I wanted to speak with you all."

All the new arrivals froze at the voice, the voice they knew so well. Xavier. As one, they turned and looked at the comatose man. He looked the same as before, still showing no obvious signs of life. But somehow they knew that the voice they'd heard in their head had come from him.

"Professor?"Storm asked in astonishment.

Again they heard Xavier's voice. "Welcome, Ororo, Logan, Kurt, Bobby. And Erik. It has been a long time since you visited me, old friend."

"I wish I could say the same,"Magneto replied with a hint of bitterness. But when he spoke again it was with sincerity. "I am surprised at how glad I am to hear your voice."

"How… how is this possible?"Bobby asked.

"In my Ethics lessons, I often spoke about where to draw the line,"Xavier mused. "I used this man as an example, a man who breathed, who was whole and complete, blood coursed through his veins, yet he had no more life than a vegetable. Whether we could put a spark of life, the consciousness of another man, a dying man, into his body with a clear conscience. I regret to say that when I found myself in the position of that dying man, I did not consider such matters. I moved my thoughts, all that I was, into this body."

"Your soul,"Nightcrawled offered.

"Yes,"Xavier conceeded. "I suppose that's right."

"But can you move?"Storm asked.

"No. I am in this body but I am not in control of it. The connections, the neural pathways that would allow me to have a life as you know it, are too badly damaged. Or perhaps I simply lack the ability to direct them properly. It is merely a shell from which I can communicate with you. A great evil has come among us."

"Apocalypse,"Magneto realised.

"Yes,"Xavier confirmed. "An enemy that has caused us to put our own differences aside and I to come out of my long lonely exile."

"You're worried,"Storm suggested.

"No,"Xavier replied. "My own experience has taught me that we are capable of so much more than we believe. I have faith in you, in your gifts, yes, even you, Erik, slight though you may believe your gifts to be. You all have a part to play in what is to come and I have every confidence in you. Just remember that a life under the rule of such as Apocalypse is no life at all."

Storm turned to the others. There was a sudden resolution about her, all doubts cast away by Xavier's words. He had always known the right thing to say to them. "We need to get back."

"Is there room in the X-Jet for one more?"Beast asked.

"We'll just have to sit closer together,"Nightcrawler replied.

"I think we've even got one of your old uniforms onboard,"Storm added.

Magneto looked back at the body which held the mind of his greatest friend and greatest enemy. "Charles. We will speak again."

"I hope so, Erik,"Xavier agreed. "I hope so." He waited until the group had started to move away before speaking again. "Logan. May I speak with you alone?"

Wolverine stopped and turned round. The others continued out of the room, leaving them alone.

"You say nothing, yet I can see the question you ask in your mind,"Xavier mused. "Why me and not Jean?"

Logan looked at him without expression. "I already know the answer to that."

He could feel Xavier probing his mind, exploring the conclusions he'd reached since that fatewell day, about where all their destinies had led them. "Yes," Xavier concluded at last. "Yes, I see you do. She's at peace now, Logan. You helped her be so."

"She said you'd tamed me,"Logan recalled.

"Do you think it's true?"Xavier asked him.

"Yeah,"Logan confirmed. "Thanks for that."

When Xavier spoke again, his voice was soft. "I don't know if I ever told you this, Logan… but I'm proud of you."

Logan felt his mouth twitch into the beginnings of a grin. Then he gestured towards the exit. "I gotta go slay a god."

* * *

><p>Angel was surprised when Mystique led him to one of his father's clinics but when they entered there was no doubt it was the right place. Apocalypse was there, waiting for them. He was human size now but no less intimidating for it. With him were three others. Angel recognised War instantly but there were two women there as well. One of them he was sure he recognised from the Brotherhood attack, he had a feeling she had been called Plague. Before her yellow skin had looked sickly but now it was vibrant and healthy. She was dressed in blue robes. The other woman's face was hidden behind a simple silver mask which didn't even attempt to show features. Her hair was long and black and her skin was green. She wore a green shirt and trousers on which were printed a skull image.<p>

Apocalypse looked at him. "Welcome, the fourth of my horsemen."

"Fourth?"Angel asked.

"Yes." Apocalypse gestured to the three with him. "War, Famine,"- he gestured to the green-skinned woman - "Pestilence"- he gestured to Plague -"…and you shall be my Angel of Death, the Archangel of a new pantheon serving the new god."

Angel knew what Mystique had promised him but the deal was seeming increasingly unattractive. "Why would I want to serve you?"

"Because I can give you what you desire most. What caused you to turn your back on your father and everything you knew. I can make you fly again."

So the offer was there. But Angel knew it was no act of charity. "And what do you ask in return?"

"Your loyalty,"Apocalypse replied.

"I don't even know who you are,"Angel protested.

"I am Apocalypse!"he roared.

"Yes but… who are you?Where did you come from?"

Angel wondered if he'd gone too far as Apocalypse's gaze burned into him, as though considering whether to answer him or incinerate him. When he finally spoke, it was to the others present. "Leave us." He waited until Mystique, War, Famine and Pestilence had headed through into a back room before speaking. "I was born five thousand years ago, in Egypt. My name was En Sabah Nur. In your language, the First One."

"You must have been one of the very first mutants,"Angel realised.

Apocalypse looked at him with disdain. "You use such a feeble description? I am the greatest lifeform on this planet. Its god. The Pharoah, Rama-Tut, saw the danger I posed to him, he had me struck down… and I did not die. I became more powerful. The strong must always survive and dominate the weak. Rama-Tut fled before me and I became the ruler. I achieved much. I discovered science, learning, made discoveries the outside world would not learn of for millenia. But I underestimated Rama-Tut. He sent an army against me. I defeated them but I was weakened. And Rama-Tut sealed me underground, sealed me away from the sun's rays where I could not recharge myself and left me there, in a tomb. Until now."

"Someone discovered you."

"The location of my tomb was well hidden but eventually the secret was discovered,"Apocalypse confirmed. "The people who released me did me a great service. Perhaps I should have rewarded them better. But there will be no place for their like in our new world. Only mutants - only the strongest and most powerful - must be allowed to survive or our race will become weak. If you accept a place at my side, then I shall make you one of them. Make you more powerful than you could ever know."

"I can fly again?"Angel asked, unable to keep the longing out of his voice.

"That. And more."

Angel was suddenly cautious. "And my friends? The other X-Men?"

"They show promise. If they accept the reality of the situation, they too will earn a place among the elite."

A voice in Angel's head screamed at him to ignore the promise, that Apocalypse was just saying what was necessary to gain his agreement. But to fly again, to fly… Could he really turn down that possibly because of the chance of betrayal? "Then I accept,"he answered.

"Good." Apocalypse gestured to a machine, with a seat in the middle of it. It looked as though it had seen a lot of use recently. "I have already prepared the necessary processes to turn you into my Archangel. Take a seat."

Angel did as he was told. The machine sealed around him as Apocalypse worked the controls. And even as he screamed in pain at the merciless nature of the procedure, he knew he could have never made any other choice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I received my first review for the last chapter so thank you to the person who posted that and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Sorry there's no Jean in it but the films killed her and I didn't really want to reverse it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

Colossus swept the broom back and forth rhythmically, piling all the dust into one place. He had changed into the clothes Rita had provided him with: A pair of jeans and a white shirt. Then she'd handed him a broom and asked him to sweep the cellar. He hadn't objected, simply rolled his sleeves up and got on with it.

He knew Kitty was unhappy that they were still there and, if truth be told, he felt they should be doing something else as well. But until they worked out what that was, here was as good a place to be as many.

As for Gambit, Colossus wasn't sure how he felt. In some ways, this life, among the poor and homeless, helping those most of society turned away from, seemed to suit Gambit more than being an X-Man. If they did move on, Colossus wasn't sure if Gambit would go with them.

* * *

><p>Kitty felt uncomfortable in the plain blouse and skirt that Rita had provided her with, but she had a feeling she'd be more uncomfortable in designer clothes or skin tight leather. She was standing with Rita at the serving hatch, handing out soup to a long line of men and women. Some of them stopped to exchange a few words, seeming oddly pleasant despite the circumstances. Others accepted the food without comment and shuffled off to a table on their own, the only effort they were willing to make being the bare minimum to stay alive.<p>

Gambit was in his element, sat at a table with a group of other men, engaged in an animated conversation, his normal clothes somehow seeming to fit the situation perfectly. Although Kitty and Rita had both offered him soup, he had refused it, as if some part of his code prevented him taking food away from those who needed it.

The line of people had come to a temporary stop, allowing Kitty to ask Rita the question that had been on her mind. "I don't understand. Apocalypse is only just across the bay. Everyone knows he's going to make a move soon. Most people have fled the area already. Why haven't they?"

"Where would they go?"Rita asked. "One place is just the same as another to them. If your Apocalypse razes the city to the ground, it won't make much difference. Places most of them stay aren't fit for human habitation already."

Kitty had to accept the truth of her words. "I can't believe that in this day and age this is still going on."

Although Rita's tone was kindly, Kitty had the oddest feeling that the woman considered her naïve. "What's the year got to do with it? The rich are still the rich and the poor are still the poor. Just a few more fancy toys for them to be playing with."

Before Kitty could put her foot in it further, Colossus came up the steps from the cellar, broom in hand. "I've finished down there."

Rita smiled at him. "Oh, you're a good boy, Peter. Why don't you two put your feet up for a while?" She took the broom from him and headed towards a cupboard, deliberately giving the pair some privacy.

Kitty looked at Colossus. From his expression, she had a feeling he was as unhappy with the inactivity as she was. "Where's Gambit?"he asked.

Kitty nodded to the table. "Over there." She led the way over to him. She could hear his jovial voice and the laughter of his companions over the conversations going on elsewhere. He seemed so caught up in telling jokes that he didn't notice the two youngsters standing next to him. Kitty cleared her throat. "Gambit…"

There was a slight slur to Gambit's words, as though he'd consumed not quite enough alcohol to be classed as drunk but enough to be classed as merry. "Call me Remy here, princess. I'm just the same as everyone else."

"Shouldn't we be doing something?"

"We are doing something,"Gambit replied. "We have been working all day, my girl. Had you not noticed?"

Kitty tried her best to be diplomatic. "I know and it's good work but we need to be stopping Apocalypse."

"Stopping him?" There was a sudden anger and bitterness in Gambit's voice as he stood up and faced them. "Why? For the rich? Or for your friends, the ones who ran out on us?"

"These people are in danger as well,"Colossus pointed out.

"These people are always in danger,"Gambit retorted. "Always will be. Danger of starving or of falling ill and not having enough medical insurance to be treated. The only people we'll be saving are the ones that don't deserve it."

Kitty was unmoved by his tirade. "You haven't been with us long so you don't know. But that's what being an X-Man means. We don't save the people that deserve it. We save the people that need it."

Gambit was equally unaffected. "Is that what you are? An X-Man? At this moment, you seem to be nothing more than a little girl who's been left behind."

Kitty could feel the pricking of tears in her eyes as she remembered how cut off she was from what she thought of as her life. But she wasn't going to stay that way and she definitely wasn't going to let Gambit think he'd upset her. "Well maybe that is all I am. But at least I'm trying to do something!"

She turned towards the exit. Gambit stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Without breaking stride, Kitty phased and walked straight through him.

She couldn't help smiling at the bewildered expression on Gambit's face as he and Colossus fell into step behind her.

* * *

><p>Gyrich frowned in irritation. He had no end of reports to fill out about the incident going on on the east side and to make the task even harder there were dark clouds outside in the middle of the afternoon, forcing him to work by lamp light. So he was in no mood to have the door to his office flung open and six people to come bursting in. A flash of lighting outside illuminated them: A motley collection of mutants, most of them wearing some sort of black leather uniform. It didn't take a genius to realise they were the X-Men.<p>

"Sorry about the weather but we wanted to make an entrance,"Wolverine commented.

"Plus it gave your staff something else to look at,"Nightcrawler added.

Gyrich scanned the group and picked out a familiar face. "Ambassador McCoy! What is this?"

"Unfortunately, Gyrich, we need your help,"Beast replied.

Gyrich barely listened to the response. He had been trying to place the only member of the group not wearing an X-Men uniform and when he did his eyes widened in shock. "You're Magneto!"

"I was Magneto,"Magneto replied. "Now I am merely Erik Lehnsherr."

Wolverine interceded. "Look, I'd happily clap him in irons myself but at the moment we need all the help we can get. Even that of a formerly powerful ex-mutant with a rap sheet longer than mine."

"Have you heard anything of Apocalypse?"Storm asked.

Gyrich was reluctant to answer them but the President's support and Beast's presence gave them at least a semblance of official sanction. "The Air Force have been conducting high altitude surveillance. From what we can gather, he's gone to ground somewhere in Brooklyn."

"He won't stay there for long,"Iceman predicted.

Beast nodded in agreement. "Sooner or later, probably sooner, he will emerge. If a battle is our only option, it must be fought on our terms. We cannot do it alone but you have the resources. I know you have been training troops to fight mutants. This is their chance."

"We propose a joint assault on the Brooklyn area,"Storm explained. "Your troops and us."

Nightcrawler added his voice to the argument. "Apocalypse must be stopped here and now before those clouds outside descend upon the whole world."

Gyrich could think of several reasons to refuse them. Co-operating with these people seemed as far outside what he considered his duty as he could imagine. The problem was that the realist in him accepted they were his best hope. "Very well. I'll muster as many troops as I can." He was halfway to the door when he stopped, a thought occurring to him. A way to remain distant from the situation. "Ambassador McCoy, this proposal is coming from you?

Beast seemed confused by the question. "From myself and my compatriots, yes."

"Then the final responsibility rests with you?"

Iceman groaned. "Oh typical."

"Civil servants,"Wolverine snorted. "Never want to take the blame."

"If this action fails, then I am prepared for the fault to lie with me,"Beast told Gyrich. "Posthumously."

Gyrich swallowed hard, the further thought occurring to him that if these people did fall, he would probably not be far behind them. "Yes,"he accepted nervously. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Gambit hurried along, Colossus at his side, struggling to keep up with Kitty. The girl was just blundering through the streets, probably having no idea where she was going and not caring that it was starting to get dark. "Kitty!"he called. "Kitty, wait!"<p>

Kitty stopped and turned, glaring at him. "Look, Gambit, Remy, whatever you call yourself, I understand you've been around a while but you're not in charge here. Maybe hiding away works for you but we were always taught to make a stand."

If he were honest, Gambit had to admit he admired her resolve. If he were even more honest, he had to admit he was worried where it would lead her. "Your stand could get you killed. What do you suggest? You, me and the iron man here go and fight Apocalypse alone? We don't even know how to find him."

Colossus was looking away from them. "Might be a clue there."

Kitty and Gambit turned and followed his gaze. There was a shop selling TV sets nearby, obviously abandoned by its owners and in such a hurry that a set had been left on in the window. It was currently displaying Apocalypse's face. The three of them crowded around it.

"Can you turn the sound up?"Gambit asked.

Kitty phased her hand through the window and pressed a button on the set, turning the volume up to maximum so they could hear it through the glass.

Somehow, Apocalypse had managed to take over the broadcast since they could hear his voice. "The time of the old order is past. It is the strong who will inherit the earth. We are the master race and those who are beneath us will be crushed. If you are not strong enough to join the elite, then you will serve us… or you will die."

The shot changed, showing Apocalypse towering over four other figures. Three of them were sitting astride flying mechanical horses. Gambit could see a vague similarity between them and the roboguards and suspected Apocalypse had cannibalised the technology from the factory to construct them. He recognised the male rider as War, the man who had accompanied Apocalypse at the factory. The two women looked vaguely familiar as well but he couldn't quite place them.

But there was no mistaking the fourth figure, flying over the other three unaided. Angel. His skin was now blue and he wore a red outfit: a pair of trousers and a vest-like top that left his arms bare. The feathered wings that had been broken by the roboguard's gunfire were gone, replaced by harsh metallic wings.

Apocalypse continued speaking. "My horsemen and I are the elite of this elite. It is we who will maintain law and order. Those who oppose us will be crushed."

Kitty was staring at the screen in shock. "Oh my god, it's Warren."

"It seems he has chosen a side,"Gambit noted quietly.

But if Kitty had heard him, it didn't seem to affect her plans. "We've got to get to him. I've got to get to him. We've got to stop him."

Gambit looked at her in disbelief. "You truly believe you can reason with him?"

"If anyone can, she can,"Colossus pointed out.

Gambit had to accept his point and, either way, it was clear Kitty wasn't going to let go of her idea. "This gives us a way in, a way to get to Apocalypse,"she insisted. "Come on, Peter."

Kitty and Colossus began running back the way they had come. Gambit looked after them, confused. "Brooklyn is in that direction,"he told them, pointing another way.

The pair stopped and looked back at him. "We're not going to Brooklyn,"Kitty explained,"we're going back to Rita's."

Gambit was even more confused. "What for?"

"Our uniforms,"Colossus explained.

Kitty gave him an indulgent look. "Remy, if you're going to be a superhero, you're going to have to look the part."

The two youngsters headed off again. Gambit shook his head in exasperation. "Americans."

But he followed them all the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the latest reviews (wow, I'm being spoiled all of a sudden) and if anyone's wondering what's happened to Rogue, read on.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

The silence in the mansion lounge was almost a physical presence. With all the adults gone, the X-Kids had been left to their own devices but it was impossible to relax when they all knew something was happening. Rogue glanced quickly around at the other occupants of the room: Jubilee, Siryn, Leech, Jones, Artie and a few others. A few days ago, they'd all been treating her like an outcast. But now, after listening to Apocalypse's broadcast, they all had more important things to worry about.

The television was now displaying a female newsreader, her tone calm and measured despite the grim words she had to say."In response to Apocalypse's announcement, the government is despatching a strike force to Brooklyn to meet this new menace and attempt to stop it in its tracks. The military force is being assisted by the mutant group known as the X-Men…"

Rogue didn't listen to hear any more. As soon as she'd heard that phrase, something had switched on in her mind, a sense of purpose. She got out of her seat and headed for the door. She was halfway down the corridor when she realised Jubilee had followed her and was staring after her from the doorway. "Rogue, where are you going?"

Rogue stopped and turned to face her. "To help."

Jubilee stared at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

Rogue could see the incredulity in the other girl's face and knew if their positions were reversed she'd feel the same. But she'd been on the front line too many times to start behaving like a helpless bystander now. "Those are my friends out there. Yours too. I am not going to let them walk into trouble without doing something."

"But what can you do?"Jubilee protested.

"I don't know,"Rogue admitted. "But I am done sitting around."

* * *

><p>Apocalypse, once again at giant size, strode majestically across Brooklyn Bridge, dwarfing everything in sight. His four Horsemen – Angel, War, Famine and Pestilence – flew around him. Mystique walked with the group, taking slow measured strides as she basked in the reflected glory of her master. Their invasion was about to begin.<p>

Then they heard the sound of helicopter blades and looked up. A group of military helicopters, accompanied by the X-Jet, swooped over them and came in to land at the far end of the bridge.

"What is it?"Famine asked.

"The X-Men,"Mystique spat. "And the humans."

"The first of the unbelievers,"Apocalypse proclaimed. "They shall be swept aside."

* * *

><p>Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Beast, Iceman and Magneto sat in their positions as the X-Jet came into land. "Soon as we're out there, find some sort of shelter,"Wolverine instructed. "We don't know what he's going to throw at us."<p>

"You're going to use your cure, I suppose,"Magneto observed with more than a little bitterness.

"No,"Beast replied. "Apocalypse and his followers have been augmented technologically so many times we don't know what effect the cure would have on them."

"What about Warren?"Iceman asked. "He's with them…"

"Then he's with them,"Wolverine interrupted abruptly. "That's all we need to know."

"He may not be completely lost to us,"Nightcrawler persisted.

Wolverine lacked their confidence but something stopped him from dismissing their former friend out of hand. "I guess we're going to find out. Let's move."

As Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Iceman and Beast disembarked from the jet, Magneto move into one of the front seats positioning himself at a console. Storm stood over him.

"This is all you can find for me to do?"Magneto asked unhappily.

Storm had discussed her plan with him during the journey. She knew he would rather be using his powers of magnetism in the battle, but since he no longer had them he'd been the ideal candidate for what she had in mind. "It could be important. If Apocalypse has done what we think he's done, then this could even things up."

Magneto sighed. "It still feels like I'm just minding the car."

Storm looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"It doesn't matter,"Magneto replied. "Just a reminder of how little I have left to contribute."

* * *

><p>Storm joined her fellows outside. Although all of them had wanted to approach the matter with caution, it only took them a few seconds to realise that a direct confrontation was their only option. Apocalypse's group had stopped in the middle of the bridge, as though daring their opponents to challenge them.<p>

Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Nightcrawler and Iceman led the soldiers from the helicopters across the bridge, stopping about a hundred yards away from the enemy.

Apocalypse looked at them with simmering fury. "You oppose my will?"

"You got it,"Wolverine confirmed.

"Very well."

Mystique and the Horsemen parted, standing off to the side of the bridge to reveal what was behind them. Trundling towards the X-Men and their allies were a large group of roboguards.

"Where did they come from?"Bobby asked.

"You think Magneto was the only one Mystique gave the plans to?" Apocalypse retorted.

Woverine looked with amusement at his old sparring partner. "Is that Mystique? I didn't recognise her without the blue."

Mystique shot him a look of pure venom. "I've waited a long time to see you suffer."

"Still so much anger,"Nightcrawler sighed. "A pity."

"Roboguards are programmed only to attack those who attack them,"Beast pointed out.

"These ones will attack anyone who I command,"Apocalypse replied. "And I have commanded them to attack you."

"That's very interesting." Storm raised her wrist communicator to her lips. "Now."

* * *

><p>Onboard the X-Jet, Magneto heard Storm's message. He activated the controls as they'd arranged, broadcasting the signal specified on the computer disc lodged in the ship's drive.<p>

* * *

><p>And outside on the bridge, all across the roboguards, mounted lights began flashing rapidly.<p>

"What have you done?"Apocalypse demanded.

"We have the plans as well,"Storm explained. "We've managed to deactivate the sensors that stop the robots from neutralising our powers."

"No matter,"Apocalypse snarled. "Attack!"

The roboguards advanced, weapons firing. Spinning blades emerged from their body, adding an extra danger to the tussle. The soldiers returned fire while the X-Men brought their powers into play. Wolverine extended his claws and ploughed into the roboguards' ranks, slashing and slicing, reducing them to scrap metal. Beast was just behind him, using his strength and agility to leap about among them and smash them to bits.

Iceman brought his powers into play as well, blasting the robots with ice cold air that froze them on the spot. Storm summoned up lightning bolts and hurled them at the roboguards, incinerating them. Nightcrawler teleported in between two of the guards, who instantly turned to face him. As their blades spun towards him, he teleported away again, causing them to slice up each other.

But, whatever the X-Men's skills, they were still vastly outnumbered. Wolverine found himself surrounded by a group of the robots. He slashed at them desperately but one of them was bearing down on him with its blades and he knew he couldn't react fast enough to stop it. Nor could he count on his mutant healing factor if he were cut in half.

Then an energy-charged playing card struck the robot and blew it away. Wolverine looked round to see Gambit, Kitty and Colossus rushing to join the battle.

"You seem to be in need of help,"Gambit remarked.

Wolverine shrugged. "Always nice when the cavalry shows up."

* * *

><p>Although Wolverine couldn't have known it, the trio weren't the only cavalry on the way. At that moment, a second X-Jet was heading towards the battle. A figure in X-Men uniform sat at the controls, desperately pushing the jet to its limits in order to get there in time. Rogue.<p>

Rogue was trying to hide it but inside she was shaking. Her nerves were not helped by the makeshift crew she had with her: Jubilee, Siryn and Leech. The three of them had followed her to the X-Jet hangar and insisted on accompanying her. A rescue team consisting of three teenagers with no real experience and one with no real powers.

But Rogue only had to stop and think about how many people she cared about were in danger to push the jet still faster.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. I found Nightcrawler a bit difficult to integrate into the story, it left me understanding why he was left out of the third film, but I'm glad people think I got the character right.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

From his high vantage point, Apocalypse surveyed the battle. Despite their superior numbers, it was clear the roboguards were being slowly decimated by the X-Men and their allies. They could not triumph unaided. It was time for him to play his next card. "Go."

The four Horsemen swooped in to join the battle. War began generating explosions that sent several of his opponents flying. Death flew among the soldiers, not letting them have a chance to fire at him. Two of them tried to grapple with him but as soon as their skin touched his they fell dead to the floor. Pestilence waved an arm and several soldiers collapsed in agony, their skin covered in boils.

Only Famine remained still. She hovered in front of Gambit, her eyes visible through the metal mask, making contact with his. "Hello, Remy."

Slowly she removed her mask to reveal her face. It was all Gambit could do to stifle a gasp. Despite the changes that both age and Apocalypse's experiments had done to her, he knew who she was instantly. He had carried her photograph around for fifteen years. Ever since their wedding day. "Bella Donna?"

The woman that had been Bella Donna and was now Famine nodded. "At last we're on equal footing."

* * *

><p>Kitty had ended up alongside Bobby as they battled the roboguards but now her eyes were focused on the Horseman Apocalypse had called Death, as he swooped down among the soldiers, firing metal darts from his wings that left them lying wounded on the floor. It was hard to believe he was the same young man she'd gone to a movie with less than two days before. But she did believe that. She had to. "I'm going to talk to Warren,"she decided.<p>

Bobby looked at her, aghast. "Kitty, he's not going to listen."

"At least I can try,"Kitty replied and she ran towards him, making sure she was standing directly in his line of sight. "Warren!"she called.

Warren saw her. He spread his wings and fired another burst of the deadly metallic darts. Kitty phased and let the darts pass through her. "Go away!"he shouted. But it sounded like there was a hint of desperation in his voice, as though some part of him knew that what he was doing was wrong and was afraid of confronting the fact. She hoped it was there anyway.

"No!"she shouted back. "You're going to listen to what I have to say."

* * *

><p>War swooped down on his robohorse, aiming for the next group of soldiers. As he did so, something collided with him, knocking him off his mount. He clattered to the ground, rolled to his feet and saw just what had hit him. Wolverine. The X-Man must have leapt up at him as he dived. He saw a smile on Wolverine's face and returned it. At last, a worthy opponent.<p>

The two of them charged at each other. Wolverine tried to use his claws to his advantage but War deflected the blows with his armour. The fight soon devolved into a series of punches and kicks, both of them evenly matched.

* * *

><p>Warren forced himself to look at Kitty, remembering that moment on the roof when he'd shared his private world with her, how he had come so close to kissing her. He tried to push the memories away, to remind himself that life was long past.<p>

"Warren, you've got to stop this,"Kitty was saying. "You're one of us."

"No,"he replied. "Not anymore. Can't be."

"You're an X-Man, Warren!"Kitty shouted. "Why are you helping Apocalypse?"

"So I can fly!" The words sounded so pathetic even as he said them. Had he really sold his friends out for that? But it sounded so obvious in his head. "I did a deal. I can't go back on it. If I do, he'll hunt me down, take them back. I'll be a cripple again!"

"What's the alternative?"Kitty replied. "You said flying made you feel free. In Apocalypse's world, no-one will be free."

Angel thought hard, remembering his months at the mansion, remembering being with Kitty and the X-Men. The only people that had ever accepted him for who he really was. His father had wanted him to be like him, to be normal. And now Apocalypse. Someone whose response to those unlike him, who didn't fit his view of normal or superior, was to destroy or enslave. How could he serve someone like that? How could he have even thought for one second that it could be worth it?

He spun round and flew straight at Pestilence, knocking her off her horse. Realising the danger, she struggled against him, the two of them wrestling, but then his hands touched her skin and she slumped dead in his arms. The roboguards nearest to him swung towards him, seeming to realise they were no longer on the same side. He spread his wings and fired bursts of darts at them, rejoining the battle on the other side.

* * *

><p>Gambit stared in horror at what had become of the face he loved so much. "How did this happen?"<p>

"I've been looking for you,"Famine replied, with a trace of melancholy in her voice. "Searching for you for so long. I saw the reports of the battle in Manhatten. I knew you were there so I came here to look for you. Instead I met Apocalypse."

"And he did this to you,"Gambit concluded bitterly.

Famine shook her head. "I volunteered. You left me because I wasn't like you. Because I was weak, inferior. But now we can be together at last."

Gambit stared at her in horror. All those years they'd been apart, that he'd thought he was doing the right thing staying away from her, had she really misunderstood him that much? "That wasn't it. I didn't want you to be part of this world. I never wanted this for you."

Famine didn't even seem to be listening. "I'm strong now, Remy. One of the elite. Watch." She turned to a group of soldiers and waved her hand. They turned to dust. "Even mutants, the ones who oppose the new order, are no match for me."

She turned towards Colossus and waved a hand in his direction. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his metallic skin began to flake and fall away. The protection it offered him wouldn't last for long. Soon he would be as much dust as the others.

Then she felt something thud against her chest. She looked down and saw something attached to it. A playing card. It was glowing. She looked at Gambit in disbelief moments before it exploded. The force hurled her body over the side of the bridge, crashing into the water far below.

Gambit watched her fall in despair, a part of him dying with her. "Why couldn't I get through to her?"

* * *

><p>Apocalypse's face was contorted in fury. His campaign was on the verge of disaster. Two of his Horsemen lay dead and a third was attacking his own roboguards. Only War remained loyal to him and it was clear that Wolverine would keep him occupied for some time to come. Only one option remained open to him. He pointed a flat palm down into the melee and blasts of burning blue energy shot from his hands. The soldiers that they struck were burnt to atoms in a moment. He was hitting as many of his roboguards as he was the soldiers but he was past caring. All that mattered was the area was cleansed of those who dared oppose him.<p>

The second X-Jet came into land and Rogue led Jubilee, Siryn and Leech down the ramp. They all stared in bewilderment at the devastation Apocalypse and his followers had wrought. "What do we do now?"Jubilee asked nervously.

Rogue spoke with a confidence she didn't feel. "Whatever we can."

Jubilee concentrated, generating explosive fireworks at her fingertips. She let them rest there for a moment and then hurled them at a roboguard. To her surprise and delight, it exploded. Siryn brought her sonic scream into play, directing it at another roboguard and shattering it. Several of the other roboguards turned towards the two girls, weapons raised.

Siryn swallowed hard. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

They had no time to react, only to anticipate the hails of bullets that was about to slice through them. They flinched as the roboguards fired but the bullets never reached them. A wall of ice sprung up in front of them, taking the impact. Iceman hurled a second burst of frost at the roboguards, shattering them.

Jubilee breathed again. "Thanks." Bobby gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Rogue's gaze fell on the rifle lying next to the outstretched hand of a dead soldier. She didn't need to be a mutant to use one of those. She ran to pick it up but as she reached out for the weapon a foot suddenly connected with her head, knocking her flat on her back. She looked up at her attacker. Mystique. In her eyes was the purest hatred Rogue had ever seen. As Rogue came up into a crouch, Mystique delivered a second kick that sent her flying backwards head over heels, landing painfully on her front. "You traitor," Mystique spat.

Slowly Rogue got to her feet. She looked at Mystique, looked at her bristling with rage, and gave her a defiant smile. "I like the hair."

"This was done to me,"Mystique snapped. "You volunteered. You chose to become one of them. You sicken me."

Mystique lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat and forcing her against the bridge railing. Rogue realised in horror that she intended to push her off, send her to a watery grave. Yet somehow, despite the danger she was in, some sixth sense caused her to look round, at Apocalypse. She saw him poising to deliver another of his merciless blasts and she saw who he was targetting. Bobby.

Gathering all her strength, Rogue braced herself against the railing and kicked. Mystique tumbled away from her, straight into the path of the blast meant for Bobby. She barely had time to scream before she was utterly vapourised. Apocalypse opened his mouth and let out a roar of anger.

Bobby looked at Rogue, realising she'd saved his life, and smiled. And in that brief moment, she saw how proud he was of her, mutant or not, and for a second she forgot all about the battle going on around them and smiled back. Then they both turned back to the fight.

Leech scampered over to Storm. "Get me close to him."

Storm hesitated but then gave a nod of understanding. She lifted Leech up, flying him over all the combatants until they reached Apocalypse. They landed just in front of him and Leech scurried forward and touched Apocalypse's leg.

Apocalypse prepared to unleash his next blast of energy… and nothing happened. He stared at his hands in confusion. And then he realised he was shrinking. He flailed wildly, trying to reverse the compression, but it was all to no avail. He was twenty feet, fifteen feet, ten feet… Finally, he was his normal human size. He looked at Leech in anger and raised a metal fist to strike him but a bolt from Storm sent him flying backwards.

And then it stopped. Silence reigned over the battlefield and everyone was still. It took them a second to realise why. There was no-one left to fight. All the remaining roboguards had been suddenly destroyed, crushed into scrap metal by some strong magnetic force in the blink of an eye.

War was the first to react. Realising the way things were going and catching sight of his robohorse, he jumped upon it and flew away into the sky.

Wolverine made no attempt to stop him. Because he knew there was only one explanation for what had just happened. Only one person whose control of magnetism was that absolute.

He looked around and saw him. Magneto. There was no physical change in him but suddenly his body was burning with an intangible power that drew all attention to him. It was hard to believe he had seemed so helpless such a short time before.

"Move your people back, Logan,"he said quietly.

Wolverine looked at him, the conclusion obvious. "You've still got your powers."

"I haven't had them all the time,"Magneto replied. "They've come back gradually. They've got greater, then lesser again. It's only just now that I've finally managed to return to anything approaching full strength."

"How?"

"If I were immodest, I might suggest it was sheer force of will. A desire to be what I once was. Perhaps if we had the time we could debate it but time is something I no longer have. You have beaten back the tide, Logan. Now I must finish it."

Wolverine stared at him, not knowing quite what he planned but understanding what the end result would be. In all the years he'd known Magneto, he'd never expected to end up admiring him. Then he raised his voice, addressing the other X-Men and their allies. "All right, everyone back, out of here! Hank, make sure the kids get to safety."

Beast did as instructed, ushering Jubilee, Siryn and Colossus onto the newly-arrived second X-Jet. Wolverine saw Storm helping Leech onto the first jet and he and Nightcrawler both hurried onboard after them. Bobby and Rogue reached the jet at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other with undisguised affection, before he helped her onboard, clambering up after her.

Kitty looked at Gambit. He hadn't moved since Bella Donna had plummeted into the water, continuing to look at the spot where she had disappeared. Kitty turned to Warren and gave him a brief smile, nodding for him to board the second X-Jet. Then she walked slowly over to where Gambit stood.

"Remy?"she asked gently. He looked at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the water. "Do you want to be left behind again?"

Gambit looked back at her and gave a sad but fond smile. "No. Not this time."

They both ran aboard the jet at it lifted off. The surviving soldiers had boarded their helicopters, lifting off alongside the jets. Only two figures remained standing on the bridge. Magneto and Apocalypse.

"And so it comes down to this,"Magneto observed.

"You cannot kill me,"Apocalypse insisted but the claim had none of the grandeur it had once possessed. Instead it was the weak murmuring of a defeated opponent, the disbelieving cry of a thwarted child. "You cannot kill me. I am your god."

"You are nothing,"Magneto replied. "A poor deluded individual who believes his strength makes his cause just. I saw many like you. And I fed their delusions because they served me. Served my delusions. A new world is dawning, Apocalypse. And neither of us has any place in it."

Magneto raised his arms, focusing his abilities on Apocalypse's metal body. Apocalyse stretched in all directions, his limbs pulled outwards as though being torn from his torso. Then the first cracks began to appear in his metal skin, brilliant white light bursting out of the interior of his body.

"I cannot die!"he screamed in horror and disbelief. "I cannot die!"

The cracks grew wider and wider, more and more light pouring out of them, until Apocalypse was not visible at all, just a gleaming whiteness. The energies that had laid inside his body for thousands of years spilled out and finally erupted. A colossal explosion swept across the bridge, consuming both Magneto and Apocalypse, leaving nothing standing in its path.

* * *

><p>The crews of the two X-Jets – Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Bobby, Rogue and Leech in one, Beast, Gambit, Kitty, Warren, Colossus, Jubilee and Siryn in the other – watched as the mushroom cloud of the explosion erupted above the bridge and then died away to nothing.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the review. Sorry if anyone was upset I killed Magneto but it seemed an appropriate end.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

Pyro sat on the floor, glad that the houses' occupants had at least left the carpet behind. It had made a good hiding place after their disastrous assault, a house in a quiet upmarket suburban area that had just been vacated, but it had its disadvantages. One of them being the lack of furniture. Another being the presence of Juggernaut, who was continuously glowering at him from where he was sitting against the opposite wall.

"You know, I don't know if I've ever explained this to you, fire boy, but I'm not really one for laying low,"he complained. "More of a get out there and show them what I'm made of sort of guy, know what I mean?"

Pyro sighed. He had heard many similar comments over the last two days. "Okay, okay, I get the message. Look, pretty soon, Apocalypse, the X-Men, the humans and pretty much everyone else will have wiped each other out, okay? Then we come out of hiding and finish off anyone that's left. Think you'll enjoy that?"

Juggernaut pondered the issue. "I can see a certain attraction about the idea, yeah."

They were interrupted by a voice from outside. "Come on out with your hands up."

Pyro and Juggernaut scrambled to their feet and hurried to the window. The back of the house was covered by roboguards. The two mutants hurried to a front window to see the same there. They were surrounded. Parked in the middle of the street was a military truck, with Colonel Barclay and a small group of soldiers standing next to it. Barclay spoke into the loudspeaker he was holding for a second time. "You are surrounded. I repeat, come out with your hands up."

Pyro swallowed hard. Given how poor a showing they'd put in against the first group of roboguards, he couldn't see any point in trying to fight this lot with just the two of them. And from the way Juggernaut was glowering at him, he seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

"So what was that plan of yours again?"Juggernaut asked drily.

* * *

><p>The X-Men had contacted Moira and persuaded her to come to the mansion at the first opportunity. Although they had accepted Warren back into the fold, they knew the changes to him needed proper investigation.<p>

Warren had changed out of his Horsemen uniform into his own clothes. He lay in silence as Moira used the mansion's equipment to examine him. They had been secured away on one of the lower levels. The only other person present was Kitty. No-one had been able to persuade her to leave. Warren found himself unusually pleased about that.

Finally, Moira looked up from her equipment. "All right. You can sit up now." Warren did as instructed. "You're a very lucky young man, Angel,"she told him.

"Archangel,"Warren corrected, remembering the name Apocalypse had given him: the Archangel of Death. "I can't forget what Apocalypse did to me, what I let him do to me. I'm different now."

"Not that different,"Moira assured him. "I've managed to neutralise the modifications that gave you that death touch. It's safe for you to make physical contact with someone now."

The news relieved Warren and he didn't fail to notice Kitty seemed equally relieved. But one other thing worried him. "What about the wings?"

He'd worried about asking the question, worried it would seem petty, but Kitty instantly threw in her support. "Is there any way he can keep them? I mean, Apocalypse is gone now, he won't…"

"You don't need them,"Moira replied, interrupting. Warren looked at her, confused, and could see Kitty felt the same. "The results are clear,"she continued. "Whatever Apocalypse did to you has given you some sort of advanced healing ability, similar to Wolverine's. Your old wings are regrowing. You'll be flying again soon - with real wings, not metal substitutes."

Warren let out a long breath. "It's more than I deserve."

"In fact, the only thing we're not going to be able to get rid of is that blue skin,"Moira concluded.

Warren looked down at his hands. "I suppose it'll leave me with a reminder of the choice I made."

Kitty smiled. "Actually, I think it looks kinda sexy." Warren looked up at her. She gently stroked his blue skin and then pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was well worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Rogue couldn't believe how much things had changed. A few weeks ago, if she'd been in the lounge, no-one would have gone within a ten foot radius of her. Now, she was surrounded by students, ranging from those her own age down to the youngest, all barraging her with questions about the battle on Brooklyn Bridge. "What was it like?" "Were you scared?" She was half expecting them to start asking for autographs.<p>

There was a pointed cough and they all looked round to see Logan standing in the doorway. "Don't you kids have lessons to go to?"he asked mildly.

The students all hurried off to their classes, not wanting to incur Logan's infamous wrath. Rogue could have told them he was a pussy cat most of the time but she wanted to keep that to herself. She walked over to join him.

"Looks like your popularity's on the rise,"he commented.

"Guess so,"Rogue agreed but a nagging doubt at the back of her mind stopped her getting too comfortable. "It's not gonna last though. Whatever I do, I'm never going to be one of them."

Logan looked her in the eye and the undisguised friendship she saw there buoyed her spirits. "You may not be a mutant, Marie,"he told her,"but as far as I'm concerned, you're still an X-Man."

* * *

><p>Beast stood with Colossus and Iceman outside the Danger Room. Lined up in front of them were Jubilee, Siryn and Leech, wearing the newly issued uniforms that matched those of their instructors.<p>

"You understand the significance of this?"he asked them. "Once you walk through these doors, you're not students anymore, not the ones we protect. You're on the other side, the ones doing the protecting. X-Men."

The three youngsters looked nervous but none of them backed away. Jubilee looked at him determinedly. "We're ready."

Beast nodded approvingly. "Then let's begin." He led the way inside.

* * *

><p>Moira had sent word on to her staff, so no-one impeded Storm and Nightcrawler when they arrived at the clinic. They made their way to the room where the man who contained the essence of Professor Xavier lay. "We did it, Professor,"Storm told him. "We stopped Apocalypse."<p>

They both heard Xavier's voice in their heads. "And Magneto?"

"He is at peace,"Nightcrawler said quietly.

"I hope so,"Xavier replied. "He found so little peace in life."

Storm hesitated before speaking. "Professor… you know if ever we find a way to help you…"

"I know, Ororo,"Xavier confirmed. "Just as I know that in my absence, our cause is in safe hands."

* * *

><p>Kitty went running up to the hallway, anxious to find someone to share her news with. She saw Gambit heading towards the stairs and bounded towards him. "Remy! We've just spoken to Moira! She can undo what Apocalypse did to Warren! He's going to be all right!" She broke off, realising just how insensitive she was being. The person she loved had become one of Apocalypse's Horsemen and lived to tell the tale. He hadn't been so lucky. "I'm sorry…"<p>

"It's okay, belle,"Gambit reassured her. "I'm glad your friend is going to be all right."

"I wish we could have saved Bella Donna as well."

"So do I,"he agreed. "But I lost her a long time ago. If I had the time again, perhaps I would do things differently."

Kitty suddenly noticed something different about Gambit's coat. A new addition sewn onto his lapel. It took her a moment to realise what it signified and when she did she smiled. "What's that?"

Gambit looked down at the 'X' symbol. "A compromise."


	16. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Storm picked her way through the remains of the factory with great care. It had yet to be reclaimed after the Brotherhood's attack and remained in the same state as it had when she had last been there. The floor was littered with rubble, the machinery was smashed, the walls covered in cracks. She wondered if there was enough of the production line still intact for her purpose. She hoped there was. It wasn't as if she was asking for an army. Just one body.

When she had got in touch with Forge, reminding him of his promise to her, he had been all too eager to help. He felt his superiors would't approve and she suspected he was right. So they hadn't told them. With all the reconstruction work going on after Apocalypse's attack. coupled with the virtual destruction of what remained of the Brotherhood, the factory and the roboguards were far down the government's list of priorities. A private project could easily slip under the radar.

She had been surprised when Forge had accomplished the first stage of her plan with such ease. The second stage might be more difficult. But that would not be down to her or Forge. And she had faith in the person on whose shoulders success or failure would rest.

She had begun to despair of finding anything in the factory of use when she noticed a computer monitor still alight. She hurried over to it and inserted the computer disc she had brought with her. If she could get the information into its memory, that would be a start.

"Downloading new physical parameters,"a computer voice reported.

Storm looked at the screen as it brought up the digital image of its new assignment. A perfect computer model of the body and face of Professor Xavier.

She hesitated for a moment. Was this the right thing to do? What would the consequences be? But she knew the course of action she had decided upon was the only one open to her. She set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it like that but I thought it needed a hook into a sequel. Thanks for reading and feel free to let me know what you thought of the end. I do have some vague ideas as to how to follow on from it, which I might get around to writing at one point, but I've got other things I want to concentrate on for the moment.<strong>


End file.
